You Don't Need Me Anymore
by Gildal Sadistic
Summary: Penderitaan sejak usia 10 tahun tak kunjung berakhir dengan masuknya Lee Taemin ke kehidupan Choi Minho, seorang pria tempramental yang hanya mencari 'sandaran' lain dengan hilangnya sang istri.
1. Chapter 1

**_You Don't Need Me Anymore_**

**Pairing: 2MIN**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family/Drama**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: gildal**

* * *

_Happy reading~_

_._

_._

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore**_

**.**

Aku membanting stir memutar arah, menghindari rumah yang telah beberapa bulan ini aku lakukan. Sebenarnya suasana rumah yang begitu muak membuatku sama sekali tak betah berada disana. Pertengkaran tak pernah absen dari kehidupan kami beberapa bulan belakangan. Kami? Ya, kami!

Aku dan Choi Seohyun, istriku. Kehidupan kami selalu baik-baik saja selama lima tahun ini tapi ia, Seohyun seseorang yang bahkan aku rela memberikan nyawaku untuknya jika memang hanya dengan cara itu untuk bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami.

Tapi sepertinya ia memang telah gila, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aku. Ck sepertinya akulah yang akan gila!

Aku menambah kecepatan mobilku, hanya menjalankannya menyusuri kota Seoul yang masih terlihat begitu sepi. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke kantor, jam 5am. Toh seharian ini aku berada disana, hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Pulang ke rumah? Untuk apa aku melakukannya?!

Dengungan pertengkaran kami yang kini hanya menjadi cuplikan-cuplikan buram yang sepertinya memang harus segera dihapus.

Aku membenci pertengkaran kami tapi aku lebih membenci kesepianku, ck. Jika bukan dengan wanita itu aku tak akan sudi melakukannya, menyembah dikakinya hanya untuk meminta ia kembali padaku. Ini lucu, bahkan bukan aku yang melakukan kesalahan.

Kenyataannya aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dia, Choi Seohyun. Istriku.

.

Aku menghentikan mobilku dipinggiran sungai Han, menapakkan kakiku ditanah basah yang sepertinya terguyur hujan semalaman. Menyulut sebatang rokok untuk menghibur diriku sendiri, ck.

Pandanganku menyusuri sungai Han, sempat terfikir olehku untuk menenggelamkan diriku di air kotor itu. Tapi ini akan sangat lucu, si brengsek itu akan berselebrasi atas kemenangannya jika melihat mayatku mengapung disana. Ck jangan mimpi!

Terus menyesap batang rokokku untuk sedikit menenangkan pikiran yang sepertinya sangat percuma aku melakukannya, bayangan kehidupan normal kami—aku dan Seohyun yang begitu aku rindukan terus bermunculan diotakku.

Pandanganku menangkap seseorang yang sepertinya bernasib sama denganku. Hanya memandangi sungai kotor berjam-jam tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menatap arah pandangannya pada benda _orange_ yang perlahan mulai muncul-entah dari mana. _Sunrise_ indah yang nampak begitu kelam dipenglihatanku tak lepas dari tatapannya, gadis muda yang sepertinya memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih rumit dariku.

Hamil dan kekasihnya melarikan diri?

Mungkin?!

Aku tak sengaja melihat punggungnya bergetar. Menangiskah?

Mungkin! Gadis mana yang tak menangis jika mahkota kebanggaannya direnggut hingga hamil dan parahnya si pelaku melarikan diri. Ck terlalu dramatis!

"Tak baik lho gadis kecil sepertimu berkeliaran diluar sepagi ini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat!" aku mengenyahkan egoisku untuk sementara, berusaha seramah mungkin padanya. Ck aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, bersikap ramah sama sekali tak ada untungnya untukku.

Tapi sepertinya gadis ini tuli, atau mungkin bisu. Ia sama sekali tak meresponku, ck ini memalukan. Choi Minho tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini!

"Ya! Apa kau tuli!" aku menaikan volume suaraku dan berbicara tepat ditelinganya, hanya memastikan apa ia benar-benar tuli. Ck ini mengasyikan!

.

Sempurna!

Aa~ tidak! Manusia sempurna dimataku hanya Seohyun, istriku. Tapi- sulit dipercaya, cahaya _orange_ yang memantul ke wajahnya membuat ia benar-benar terlihat seperti—

Mungkin aku telah termakan buat-bulat oleh ucapanku sendiri yang tak pernah mempercayai makhluk seperti apa itu MALAIKAT.

Rambut cokelat lurus sebahu dengan poni menjuntai menutupi sebagian kedua mata bulatnya, meski terlihat sedikit sembab namun sama sekali tak mengurangi keindahannya. Ini sulit dipercaya, apa kali ini aku boleh memuji?

Ia benar-benar cantik!

"_Mian_- Choi Minho. Kau?" mungkin aku telah kehilangan kendali. Secara sadar aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Ia beralih mengeratkan mantel tebalnya, menutupi sebagian wajahnya menggunakan syal merah yang melingkar indah dilehernya. Sedikit membungkukan badan ke arahku dan pergi begitu saja. Ck ini terlalu memalukan, aku kembali diacuhkan!

.

.

Aku melangkah pelan memasuki sebuah gang kecil dipinggiran kota Seoul. Pukul 7am sudah menjadi waktunya untukku kembali ke rumah dan mengerjakan hal-hal 'normal' seperti yang biasa aku lakukan setiap harinya.

"Taemin _hyung_, kau baru pulang?" seseorang menungguku seperti biasa, "Kai cepatlah berangkat sekolah! Kau bisa terlambat!" aku memukul kepalanya pelan.

Kai satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya melihatku sebagai 'manusia'. Kasihan atau peduli aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, ia adalah seseorang yang paling aku sayangi. Adikku, Kai.

"Ini!" aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ribuan won, memberikan padanya anggap saja sebagai uang saku dari seorang hyung. Ia menampik tanganku pelan, ia sedikit munafik namun aku bisa mengerti. "Aku berdiri disini lebih dari satu jam bukan untuk meminta uang saku padamu hyung!"

_Binggo_!

Ia memang munafik. Jika bukan aku yang memberikannya lalu siapa?

Ibunya?

Ia bahkan tau, seseorang yang selalu ia panggil ibu telah melimpahkan semuanya padaku. Ini bisa disebut sebagai pemaksaan, ck. Memeras tubuhku untuk terus menghasilkan uang dan dengan tenang mereka menunggu kepulanganku. Sepertinya aku harus meralat ucapanku, mereka menunggu uang hasil pekerjaan kotorku semalaman, ck.

Namun aku serius dengan kata-kataku. Aku menyayangi adikku, Kai. Jika aku membencinya, seperti bagaimana aku membenci ibunya, ck mungkin aku tak akan sudi melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuk menghidupi kehidupan yang tak seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabku. Memberi mereka makan yang bahkan aku sendiri tak pernah memakan uang kotorku, menyekolahkan Kai hingga memasukannya ke salah satu SMA _favotite_ di Seoul. Ini sedikit tidak adil, namun mereka bilang ini sebagai balas budi, ck.

"_Hyung_ aku menyayangimu. Maafkan aku..." seperti yang aku duga, ia selalu melakukannya padaku. Menyibak poni yang menutupi keningku kemudian menciumnya, aku menganggap ini sebagai belas kasihan. Namun aku selalu menerimanya, selama ia tetap menganggapku sebagai 'manusia' ck.

Ia melonggarkan syal merah yang selalu aku pakai selepas bekerja semalaman. Mendelik leher penuh dengan tanda merah yang begitu menjijikan, "Kau tak perlu melihatnya, Kai!" aku menampik tangannya kemudian meninggalkannya seperti biasa. Terlalu muak melihat ekspresi wajahnya, memasang tampang seolah sangat tau penderitaanku. Ia terlalu munafik!

...

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tau banyak pelanggan yang tak nyaman dengan tampang dinginmu itu. Apa perlu aku merobek mulutmu itu hah, apa susahnya senyum sedikit toh mereka akan membayar lebih. Sialan kau Taemin, dasar jalang!" ia perempuan jalang yang adikku sebut sebagai ibu itu mulai menjambakku kemudian menghantamkannya ke dinding.

Kalian ingin tau apa yang akan ia lakukan lagi padaku?

Sebatang rokok dengan bara menyala ia hunuskan ke telapak tanganku. Ini terlalu biasa, banyak luka bekas perbuatannya ditelapak tanganku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertawa, banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyakitiku tapi ia hanya akan menyentuh telapak tangan, telapak kaki ataupun kepalaku. Wajah dan seluruh bagian tubuhku adalah investasi besar untukknya, ia akan kehilangan banyak uang jika tubuhku terluka.

Takkan ada laki-laki busuk yang mau meniduriku, ck.

"Mana bayaranmu!" ia menginjak telapak tanganku kemudian merogoh isi saku mantel yang aku kenakan, "Hanya ini. Cih!" ia menghitung lembaran uang yang berkisar ratusan won namun seperti biasa, tatapan busuk yang begitu membuatku muak selalu ia tunjukan padaku.

"Mana sisanya. Cepat!"

"Aku tak mengambilnya bibi!"

"Hahaa siapa yang kau panggil bibi? Dasar jalang tak tau diri. Kau itu hanya menumpang disini bodoh!" ia menyeretku menuju kamar mandi sempit dipojok ruangan, menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam westafel penuh air.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan perempuan jalang itu, DASAR SIALAN!" ia akan berteriak seperti orang gila jika menyebut perempuan yang ia maksud, ibuku. Begitu banyak penghinaan yang menyakiti harga diriku namun ia, wanita jalang yang selalu mengungkit ibuku semakin membuatku marah.

Taemin terlihat sulit mengambil nafas ketika bibi paruh baya itu terus menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam westafel. Kai yang sejak beberapa saat lalu hanya mengamati Taemin dari balik dinding bergegas melepas cengkraman tangan ibunya pada kepala Taemin, "Hentikan. Kau menyakiti Taemin _hyung_, _Umma_!"

"Hahaa lihatlah anak kesayangan _Umma_ ini telah menjadi dewasa. Kau semakin tampan Jongin~ah, apa kau menyukainya eum? Kau selalu membantah Umma untuk membela anak jalang ini cih!" ia menjambak rambut cokelat Taemin, menariknya keras hingga membuat Taemin mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Kai, "_Umma mianhae_!" Kai mendorong ibunya kemudian menarik Taemin untuk menjauh dari ibunya.

"YA! JONGIN KEMBALI KAU!"

...

Kai menarik lengan Taemin, membawanya menjauh dari rumah yang ia bahkan sangat tau apa yang akan ibunya lakukan pada Taemin jika ia tak menghentikannya, "_Hyung_ seharusnya kau lakukan ini. Perhatikan baik-baik _hyung_! kau tak boleh diam terus menerus seperti itu" ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kemudian mengarahkannya pada pipi merah Taemin, mengajarkan beberapa trik untuk melawan perlakukan ibunya.

Namun untuk beberapa saat tangan Kai tak beranjak dari wajah Taemin. Ia beralih mengelus pipi Taemin, kedua matanya menatap jauh kedalam manik cantik Taemin, "_Hyung_, aku—"

Taemin meraih tangan Kai dan menggenggamnya erat, "Apa yang kau lakukan? kau akan terlambat sekolah bodoh!" ia melepaskan tangan Kai, terkekeh kecil ketika ia meninggalkan Kai yang masih saja mematung membelakangi tubuhnya.

.

.

"_Yeobo_ aku mohon. Apa yang akan kau lakukan eum?" Minho menghentikan Seohyun yang tengah membenahi barang-barang pribadinya—memasukan ke dalam koper besar. Ia mengeluarkan kembali beberapa pakaian yang tengah Seohyun masukan ke dalam koper, "Ini rumah kita, kau akan pergi kemana. Aku mohon _yeobo_!"

"Ya! _Oppa_ berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Surat cerai akan aku kirim beberapa hari lagi!" Seohyun mendelik kasar ke arah Minho, "Bukankah kau tau semuanya, aku tak memilihmu lagi _Oppa_. Aku lelah dengan kelakukanmu, bersikap baiklah dengan sepupumu, Kyuhyun. Aku akan menikah dengannya!"

Minho menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah sibuk memasukan kembali baju-baju Seohyun ke dalam almari. Ia melempar baju yang berada digenggamannya dan beralih menatap marah ke arah Seohyun, "Ck kau, menikah? KAU ISTRIKU!" ia menampar Seohyun dengan keras. Mendorongnya ke ranjang kemudian merangkak naik ke tubuh Seohyun.

"Ya! Uhukk-henti-kan _Oppa_!"

"Siapa bilang kau akan menikah dengan bajingan tengik itu. Kau istriku dan akan menjadi istriku selamanya,ck!" ia mencekik leher Seohyun. Menekan cekikannya semakin keras, sama sekali tak peduli dengan tangisan seseorang yang paling dicintainya itu, "Kau istriku. Kau mengerti!"

"A-aku uhukk membencimu yang uhuk-selalu..."

"...memperlakukanku seperti ini uhuk-" Seohyun memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap tatapan bringas Minho yang tengah dikuasai amarah.

Minho meneteskan air matanya, ia melonggarkan cekikannya pada leher Seohyun kemudian memeluk tubuh Seohyun dengan erat, "Tetaplah tinggal. Aku mencintaimu!" ia menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Seohyun, air matanya kembali keluar sebagai permohonaan tulus pada istri yang begitu ia cintai itu.

...

Minho melangkah dengan cepat menuju salah satu ruangan eksekutif diperusahannya. Mendobrak pintu berkelas itu dengan keras, "Dasar brengsek!" ia berlari menuju seseorang yang tengah menyeringai licik ke arahnya, seolah kedatangannya memang tengah ditunggu oleh seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan nyaman dikursinya.

"Hustt tenanglah _brother_. Apa yang membawamu kesin-arghh"

"Brengsek kau Kyuhyun!" ia memukul wajah sepupunya itu dengan keras. Menendang perut Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya terjatuh, "Apa ada hal lain yang akan membuatmu puas selain merebut istriku hah! Brengsek kau!" ia mengayunkan pukulannya kembali namun Kyuhyun bertindak lebih cepat. Kyuhyun menendang perut Minho hingga membuatnya terjerembab.

"Tak ada hal lain yang membuatku begitu puas selain melihatmu menderita, Choi Minho sepupuku yang malang. Ck bahkan ada banyak hal yang tak kau ketahui, kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengalahkanku Minho!"

"SIALAN-aarghh" ia kembali bangkit namun Kyuhyun menyerangnya dengan brutal. Memukulinya tanpa ampun diiringi cacian yang lebih menyakiti harga diri Minho.

"Seharusnya kau berfikir lebih panjang sebelum menemuiku bodoh! Cih"

.

.

"_Ne yeoboseyo_..."

"Hyomin-ssi aku menginginkan Taemin. Bawa ia sekarang juga, aku akan membayar mahal malam ini. Cepatlah!"

"Baiklah tuan. Tunggu 10 menit lagi, kau bisa menikmati anak ini hihii"

Taemin melirik hampa ke arah seseorang dihadapannya, "Lihat apa? Kau akan mati kalau tak membawa uang itu padaku. Kau mengerti!"

Hyomin menyeret Taemin menuju taxi yang tengah menunggunya di ujung gang,

"_Hyung_ kau mau kemana?" Kai menghentikan ibunya yang tengah memaksa Taemin menaiki taxi, "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Jongin~ah. Anak ini akan mencari uang, menyingirlah!"

Kai menarik paksa lengan Taemin namun tiba-tiba Taemin menghentikannya, "Tunggulah dirumah eum..."

.

Aku merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya, menggesekan milikku pada milikknya yang telah menegang keras, ck. Ingin rasanya aku menancapkan kuku jari-jariku ini menembus jantung pria gembul menjijikan yang berada dibawah tubuhku sekarang, namun akan sangat percuma aku melakukannya.

Ada banyak pasang tangan yang kini menjamah tubuhku, menjijikan. Dua pria gendut ditambah satu pria kerempeng tua tak tau malu yang dengan bringasnya menjilati seluruh bagian tubuhku. Ini menjijikan!

Jika di ijinkan untuk memilih, ingin rasanya aku lari dari dunia mengerikan ini! Ck.

"Sayang cepatlah eunghh-" lenguhan mengerikan mulai lepas dari pria gendut yang tengah mengoyak tubuhku dari arah belakang. Ini lebih terlihat seperti binatang kelaparan yang tengah berebut makanan dikandang emas. Akan lebih baik jika menjadi makanan disebuah kastil kerajaan, dimana aku hanya perlu menjadi satu-satunya makanan raja. Ck, menggelikan!

Mereka binatang? Lalu aku?

Aku jauh tak lebih baik dari mereka!

"Se-sebentar tuan!" aku menghentikan tangan-tangan menjijikan yang tak ada hentinya menjamah tubuhku. Menyunggingkan sedikit senyum yang tentu saja cukup membuat manusia-manusia menjijikan ini tercengang, "Aku tak mau menerima bayaran diakhir permainan. Apa kalian bersedia memberikannya sekarang eum?"

"Baiklah sayang!"

Ck mereka cukup mudah untuk dibohongi. Manusia cerdas tak mungkin mau mengiyakan hal seperti ini, ck.

Aku mengambil beberapa botol wine kemudian menghantamkannya ke kepala mereka, "Aarghh pelacur sialan! Kejar dia bodoh!"

...

Ini akan menjadi petaka, tak ada sepeserpun uang yang aku bawa malam ini. Aku terlalu lelah.

"Hey kau. Aku kembali melihatmu gadis manis. Apa yang kau lakukan dipinggiran sungai malam-malam seperti ini?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan suara bassnya yang tiba-tiba mengganggu pendengaranku. Dia, pria yang kembali tertipu dengan wajah terkutukku ini. Pria yang sepertinya aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu disini, dipinggiran sungai Han.

"Ya ya! Tinggalah sebentar. Aku pria baik-baik eum, siapa namamu?"

Sepertinya ia menyukaiku, ck. Aku bisa bertaruh, ia akan mati berdiri setelah tau kelaminku yang sebenarnya.

"Taemin. Lee Taemin"

...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Gomawo for read, review sangat saya tunggu :D


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't Need Me Anymore**

**Pairing: 2MIN**

**with Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Author : gildal**

**Warning YAOI! Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

_Happy reading~_

_._

_._

"...kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengalahkanku Minho!"

"Seharusnya kau berfikir lebih panjang sebelum menemuiku bodoh! Cih"

...

Seohyun tersenyum simpul memandangi bento- bekal makanan yang khusus ia buat untuk kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Ia memasuki _lift_ kemudian memencet tombol angka 13, ruangan dimana Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai salah satu direktur eksekutif diperusahaan kakeknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia melangkah pelan menuju ruangan kekasihnya.

"Kau tau, tak pernah aku membenci seseorang sampai rasanya ingin muntah!" Kyuhyun duduk diperut Minho, ia memukuli Minho dengan brutal.

"YA!" Seohyun menjatuhkan bento yang ia bawa sesaat setelah membuka knop pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Terlihat Minho tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk diperut Minho, memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"YA! Hentikan_ Oppa_!"

Seohyun memeluk Kyuhyun dari arah belakang, namun Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan kehadiran Seohyun. Ia terus memukuli Minho, "Kakek akan membunuhmu jika kau berani membunuh Minho" Seohyun bergumam lirih dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau, kakek tua itu selalu membuatku muak!" Kyuhyun melayangkan tonjokan ke wajah Minho namun tangan lemah Minho berhasil menepis pukulan Kyuhyun, "Ck kasihan sekali, kau- kau jatuh karena perasaan iri. Aku yakin, kau akan jatuh selamanya haaa-arghhhh"

"Brengsek!" kemarahan Kyuhyun kembali tersulut oleh ucapan Minho, "Aku mohon hentikan!" Seohyun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari arah depan, ia mendorong Kyuhyun untuk turun dari perut Minho. Tiba-tiba ia membungkam mulut Kyuhyun menggunakan bibirnya, air mata Seohyun mengalir pelan seiring lumatan bibirnya pada Kyuhun dihadapan suaminya. Choi Minho.

Minho tersenyum hambar menatap istri yang begitu ia cintai mencium lelaki lain dihadapannya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian bangkit untuk meninggalkan ruangan yang tiba-tiba membuat suhu tubuhnya mendidih.

.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan memasuki mobil. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli dengan beberapa pengemudi yang meneriakinya gila ketika ia tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali menancapkan gas menyusuri jalanan ramai ditengah-tengah kota Seoul.

Minho menghentikan mobilnya dipinggiran sungai Han, persis seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aaargghhh BRENGSEK!" ia berteriak keras memukuli stir mobil, memencet klakson dengan brutal tak peduli dengan kebisingan yang mungkin akan mengganggu suasana disekitar sungai Han.

"Seohyun sialan kau!" air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua mata yang terpejam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil, menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu kemudian memaksakan untuk terus terpejam. Berharap jika semua yang di alaminya hanya mimpi buruk—

Beberapa jam berlalu Minho masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, ia membuka kedua matanya kemudian beralih melirik ponsel yang terus saja berdering. Ia terkekeh geli mendapatkan nama '_Nae yeobo_' disana, "Apa pedulimu hah, ck" Minho membuka pintu mobilnya kemudian keluar begitu saja, ia tak menghiraukan Seohyun yang terus berusaha menghubunginya.

Minho tersenyum simpul ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok kurus bersyal merah dipinggiran sungai Han. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jarum arlojinya menunjukan pukul 10 pm. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada spion kemudian menghapus jejak-jejak darah yang mengganggu ketampanan wajahnya.

Ia berjalan pelan mendekati seseorang yang ia lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, "Hey kau. Aku kembali melihatmu gadis manis. Apa yang kau lakukan dipinggiran sungai malam-malam seperti ini?"

Minho terkejut ketika melirik wajah anak itu sembab oleh air mata.

"Ya ya! Tinggallah sebentar. Aku pria baik-baik eum, siapa namamu?" ia menarik lengan anak itu yang tiba-tiba berlari- terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Minho.

"Taemin. Lee Taemin"

"Lee Taemin..." Minho tersenyum menatap punggung Lee Taemin yang tengah berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan sungai Han.

.

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore**_

_**.**_

Taemin terkejut mendapati Hyomin tengah berdiri didepan pintu, menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kau- berani sekali kau pulang setelah apa yang kau lakukan!" ia memeluk tangannya didepan dada. Melirik Taemin, memikirkan tubuh bagian mana yang akan ia beri hukuman pada Taemin.

"Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada pelangganmu hah!"

"Aku tidak tau!"

Taemin berdiri dihadapan Hyomin, berusaha menerobos bibinya yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya, "Dasar tak tau malu!"

"Apa yang akan kau katakan untuk memberiku alasan hah. Dasar brengsek, kau membuang uang-uangku sialan!"

"...kau membuang uang-uangku sialan!" ini terlalu memuakan. Ingin rasanya aku mengubur tubuhnya dengan tumpukan uang, sepertinya aku harus melakukan kejahatan lain untuk menguburnya dengan uang. Ck aku masih terlalu waras untuk melakukannya.

"Aku memukul mereka menggunakan botol _wine_ setelah itu aku lari" jawabku enteng. Aku sama sekali tak menatap wajah wanita paling munafik dihadapanku sekarang, bukan karena terlalu takut hanya saja aku terlalu muak dengan perlakuannya.

"Sialan! Dasar tak tau malu. Kau tau karena wanita itu, karena kau, karena kalian suamiku meninggalkanku SIALAN!" ia kembali menjerit seperti orang gila jika mengungkit masa lalu, suaminya berakhir tragis bahkan karena ulahnya sendiri.

.

Paman membawaku kesini saat aku berumur 10 tahun, kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibuku membuatnya tanpa berfikir panjang memintaku untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya. Aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan selepas kepergian ibuku, aku tak memiliki siapapun selain ibuku. Bahkan tak jarang aku mengutuk Tuhan yang tak membiarkan aku mati bersama ibuku, satu-satunya orang yang mau menyayangiku. Ck menyedihkan bukan?

Saat itu aku belum cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan sehingga aku dengan senang hati menerima tawaran paman untuk tinggal dirumahnya. Hidup bahagia ditengah-tengah keluarga utuh yang begitu menyayangiku, aku bahkan memiliki adik baru yang begitu menyayangiku. Kai.

Jangan terlalu serius, aku sedikit berlebihan ck.

Keadaan yang terlihat baik-baik saja seolah terjungkir balik ketika paman berada di luar rumah. Hyomin, wanita yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh aib akan mengurungku di kamar mandi kemudian menamparku bertubi-tubi. Kebencian yang melekat dimatanya seolah membakarku hidup-hidup, ketakutan tak pernah urung dari kehidupanku setiap harinya.

Ia selalu menganggapku sebagai kotoran hasil perselingkuhan suaminya dengan ibuku. Tentu saja itu tidak benar!

Hari dimana aku berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir, itu adalah benar-benar akhir dari kesakitanku sebelumnya namun kesakitan lain akan segera menyambutku.

Paman yang saat itu pulang awal dari pekerjaannya memergoki Hyomin yang tengah berusaha membunuhku dengan menggantungku diatap kamar mandi. Saat itu aku menangis begitu melihat paman, entah sedih atau bahagia karena untuk kedua kalinya paman menyelamatkan hidupku dari kematian yang sebenarnya memang aku inginkan.

Paman melepaskan ikatan tali dileherku kemudian menurunkan tubuh rapuhku namun tiba-tiba Hyomin berteriak seperti orang gila. Paman didorong dengan sangat keras hingga kepalanya menghantam besi dipojok kamar mandi dan itu adalah saat-saat terakhir aku melihat paman.

"Kau yang membunuh paman. Benar kau yang telah melakukannya!" aku bergumam merendahkannya, "Sialan kau! Dasar tak tau diri!"

Ia menyeretku dengan paksa, "_Hyung_! Umma lepaskan Taemin _hyung_, _UMMA_!" aku bisa mendengar jeritannya, Kai menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku. Ruangan dimana Hyomin akan melakukan _hobby_-nya seperti biasa.

"Bibi kau yang telah membunuh paman. Hahaa" kini akulah yang tertular kegilaannya, aku tertawa seperti orang gila dihadapannya. Tawaku seolah berhasil membangunkan kemarahan iblis jahat, ia mengeram melototiku. Ia pikir aku akan mati hanya karena dipelototi, ck.

Hyomin menjambak rambutku dengan keras kemudian menamparku berkali-kali. Ia menyeretku mendekati dinding kemudian menghantamkan kepalaku disana, ia kembali tertawa melihatku meringis kesakitan.

"HENTIKAN _UMMA_! _Jebal_!" aku bisa mendengarnya, Kai mulai terisak diluar sana.

"DIAM BODOH!" Hyomin melempar kursi ke arah pintu dengan keras. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu, meraih kursi yang ia lempar kemudian beralih melempar ke arahku.

"Kau gila haha" tawaku semakin keras. Aku terus tertawa merendahkannya hingga membuat ia kembali mengeram. Ia menendang perutku berkali-kali, memukuli wajahku hingga cairan amis mulai menguar dari beberapa luka diwajahku.

"Dasar tak berguna!" ia menendang wajahku. Aku memuncratkan darah segar dari mulutku, ini sedikit menjijikan.

Aku tertawa melihatnya keluar dari ruanganku, samar-samar aku melihat Kai menangis—menangisi kerapuhanku yang tak berguna.

.

.

"Taemin, namanya Lee Taemin. Gadis kurus dan wajahnya sangat sempurna, ia benar-benar cantik. Sepertinya ia masih sangat muda, belasan tahun...18 atau 19 tahun mungkin. Jonghyun-ah cepat cari info tentang Lee Taemin!" Minho menyuruh tangan kanannya, Kim Jonghyun untuk mencari tau tentang anak yang ia temui di sungai Han. Lee Taemin.

"Ya! Setidaknya kau memberiku alamat gadis itu atau paling tidak fotonya. Dasar bodoh!"

"YA! Kau mengataiku bodoh hah! yang bodoh itu kau! Gunakan otakmu itu bodoh! Kalau aku tau alamatnya, untuk apa aku menyuruhmu bodoh" Minho melempar tumpukan map ke arah Manager sekaligus sahabatnya sejak tingkat junior, Kim Jonghyun.

"Kau bahkan selalu menangis jika memikirkan Seohyun, tapi lihatlah ulahmu. Kau menyuruhku mencari gadis yang baru dua kali kau temui, menyedihkan. Secepat itu kau jatuh cinta? Kau bahkan belum resmi bercerai Minho?!" Jonghyun memunguti map yang berserakan karena ulah Minho kemudian menata kembali dimeja kerja Minho, "Gadis itu masih terlalu muda, ia tak akan sudi menikah dengan paman mesum sepertimu!"

"Siapa bilang aku akan menikahinya bodoh. Istriku hanya Seohyun seorang!" ia kembali melempar tumpukan map yang bahkan belum ada yang ia tanda tangani untuk proyek penting perusahaan kakeknya itu, "Seohyun meninggalkan rumah dan kau tau kapan terakhir aku melakukan seks? Itu lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu, aku bisa mati perlahan jika tidak melakukannya. Lee Taemin sangat cocok dengan tipeku, setidaknya aku bisa bermain dengannya hahaa" ia tertawa keras sambil terus menghujani Jonghyun dengan tumpukan map dimejanya.

"Dasar gila! Kau berniat memperkosa gadis pelajar dan kau menyuruhku untuk membantumu, begitu? Kau memang gila Minho!"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berkomentar brengsek!"

...

"_Hyung_..."

"Eumm" Taemin hanya mendengung merespon Kai yang tengah membersihkan luka dibibirnya, "Aku menyayangimu!" tiba-tiba ia meraih tubuh Taemin kedalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya dengan erat mencoba menyalurkan perasaan yang ia rasakan pada hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kai"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku _hyung_—"

"Ya! Kesini bodoh!" Hyomin menyeret Taemin dengan tiba-tiba, "YA! _Umma_!" Kai mengikuti ibunya yang menyeret Taemin keluar dari kamar, "Ingat, kali ini kau harus bersikap baik. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau membantah!" ia mencubit pinggang Taemin dari arah samping tempat Taemin berdiri.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa menunggunya diruang tamu, "An-anyeonghaseyo Lee Taemin-ssi"

"_Annyeong_..." ia membalas senyuman pria dihadapannya, jelas terlihat pipi pria dihadapannya memerah ketika Taemin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Jongin-ah!" Hyomin menyeret Kai yang berusaha mengikuti Taemin, "_Umma_ sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya pada Taemin _hyung_!"

"Tentu saja sampai mati!" ia menyeret Kai memasuki kamar kemudian menguncinya dari luar.

Hyomin melangkah mendekati Taemin kemudian duduk disampinya, "Ah mianhamnida tuan. Taemin mengalami kecelakaan jadi wajahnya terluka" ia menyentuh pipi Taemin dengan lembut kemudian mengusap luka-luka diwajahnya.

"Sepertinya itu kecelakaan yang sangat parah. Saya bisa kembali beberapa hari lagi, apa anda keberatan Taemin-ssi?"

"Aaa tunggu sebentar tuan!" Hyomin menggandeng lengan pria yang tiba-tiba berdiri berniat meninggalkan rumahnya, yang ada dimatanya hanyalah tumpukan uang yang tak boleh ia lewatkan sepeserpun.

"Sejak kapan Lee Taemin menjadi seorang pria penghibur?"

"Ha?" ia terkejut, itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang pelanggan bertanya hal seperti itu, "Aaa itu sej—"

"Saya ingin mendengar jawaban dari Taemin-ssi!"

"Itu bukan urusan anda, jika anda ingin menyewaku malam ini aku bisa melakukannya!" Taemin membungkukan badan pada pria dihadapannya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Kai.

"Saya mencari Lee Taemin, gadis cantik yang tinggal disekitar sungai Han. Tapi Lee Taemin yang saya maksud bukan seorang pria, terlebih ia seorang pria penghibur!"

...

"Ya! Minho bodoh lupakan Lee Taemin. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain untuk kau tiduri dan gadis itu bukan Lee Taemin!"

"_YA! Aku hanya menginginkan Taemin. Kau menemukannya hah? Bawa ia kemari!"_

"Dia laki-laki bodoh! Dan ia adalah pria penghibur!"

"_Aku tak menyuruhmu beromong kosong brengsek!"_

...

Minho terus melirik arlojinya, ia telah berdiam dimobilnya sejak pagi. Ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menunggu ketidakpastian yang entah mengapa membuat ia tak jengah untuk menunggu di sana. Waktu telah menunjuk pukul 11 pm dan ia benar-benar telah menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menunggu seseorang yang membuatnya begitu penasaran. Lee Taemin.

Tiba-tiba ia keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari dengan cepat menuju anak lelaki bersyal merah yang mulai melangkah mendekati pinggiran sungai Han.

"Lee Taemin!" ia memeluk Taemin dengan paksa, memastikan omong kosong yang diciptakan Jonghyun adalah tidak benar.

"Minho-ssi..."

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Gamsahamnida yang sudah bersedia mampir, monggo di review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Don't Need Me Anymore**

**Pairing: 2MIN**

**with Family/Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Author: gildal**

**WARNING YAOI! Dont't like Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading~_

_._

"...cari saja gadis lain untuk kau tiduri dan gadis itu bukan Lee Taemin!"

"Dia laki-laki...dan ia seorang pria penghibur"

...

"Omong kosong apa ini hah. Cih!" desis Minho yang tengah mengamati data-data tentang Lee Taemin, "Bagaimana bisa wajah seperti ini milik seorang pria. Kau mau membodohiku hah!" ia melempar beberapa lembar kertas beserta foto mengenai Taemin ke wajah Jonghyun. Ia kembali menaikan kakinya ke atas meja dan bersandar malas dikursi miliknya.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Aku telah melakukan permintaanmu bukan dan kenyataannya Lee Taemin memang seorang laki-laki. Ia dipaksa untuk menjadi pria penghibur oleh bibinya yang serakah itu sejak Taemin berusia 16 tahun. Jadi sudah sekitar tiga tahun Taemin menjadi seorang pria penghibur. Ia hanya bekerja jika ada panggilan dari seorang pelanggan, tapi hampir setiap malam Taemin bekerja melayani pelanggannya. Wahh hebat!"

"Brengsek! Diam kau!" Minho melempar vas bunga tepat ke arah wajah Jonghyun yang tengah sibuk membaca data tentang Taemin namun dengan kilat ia mampu menghindar amukan Minho. Ia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap tempramen Minho—

"...sekitar pukul 5 am Taemin akan kembali ke rumahnya. Emm selain menjadi pria penghibur, Taemin juga bekerja di kedai ramen mulai pukul 9 am hingga petang. Wahh Taemin benar-benar mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk uang!"

"Aku bilang diam. Sialan!"

.

.

"YA! Menyingkirlah bodoh! Kau tak ingat umurmu berapa hah! paman tua bau tanah sialan!" umpat nenek tua itu penuh amarah. Ia menenteng peralatan dapur kemudian memukuli beberapa pengunjung 'nakal' yang lagi-lagi mengusik pegawainya, Lee Taemin.

"Hahaa yang bau tanah itu kau, nenek tua sialan. Pegawaimu ini cantik sekali, boleh kan kalau kita menyewanya malam ini. Hahaa..." pria paruh baya berbadan gempal itu menarik lengan Taemin yang tengah disembunyikan dibalik punggung nenek tua disana.

"Jangan mimpi! PERGI KAU SIALAN!" ia memukul kepala pria itu menggunakan panci kemudian menyiramkan semangkuk ramen milik pengunjungnya itu tepat ke wajahnya hingga membuat mereka berlarian meninggalkan kedai ramen sederhana di dekat sungai Han.

"Ya ya, sudahlah hentikan. Kau akan dapat masalah lagi nenek!" Taemin merengkuh tubuh nenek itu dari arah belakang, "Ini tak akan terjadi jika kau mendengarku, anak nakal!" ia memukul kepala Taemin menggunakan panci yang tengah ia pegang, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, jadual kau bekerja disini hanya sampai jam tujuh malam. Bibimu akan membunuhmu jika kau tak pulang sekarang. Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku anak nakal!"

"Ini memuakan! Nenek ijinkan aku menginap disini, malam ini saja. Eum?"

"TIDAK BISA!"

...

Aku melangkah pelan menuju satu-satunya tempat yang selalu ingin aku datangi, sungai Han. Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada hari dimana aku hampir saja dikalahkan oleh takdir. Menengelamkan diriku disana sudah pernah aku lakukan, namun takdir mengirimku seseorang untuk tetap menghirup udara kejam kehidupanku sekarang.

Saat itu aku begitu bahagia akan menyusul ibuku dan juga...paman di surga. Paman, satu-satunya tempatku berpijak telah meninggalkanku. Satu lagi orang yang 'mencintaiku' meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tak memiliki alasan lain untuk tetap hidup hingga dengan berani aku menenggelamkan tubuh kecilku disana. Namun, takdir kejam mengirim seorang nenek yang tiba-tiba meraih tubuhku menjauh dari air yang hampir saja menelanku bulat-bulat.

Entah harus sedih ataukan bahagia, karena...

Sekali lagi, seseorang menyeretku untuk tak tenggelam pada 'kekalahan' takdir.

"Lee Taemin" sosok tinggi dengan suara berat tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhku, memaksaku untuk tenggelam dipelukannya.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan kemudian menerawang wajah yang samar-samar dapat kulihat karena pantulan cahaya bulan, "Minho-ssi..."

Pria asing yang berdiri dihadapanku sekarang adalah Minho. Ya Minho, pria yang selalu tertipu dengan wajah 'terkutuk' ini. Rupanya ia masih menganggapku seorang gadis, "_Mianhae_, _geunyang_... Minho-ssi anda salah paham—"

"Aku tau. Ck!"

Aku bisa melihatnya, ia terkekeh membalikan badannya menjauh dariku. Kekehan geli, ah bukan! itu lebih terlihat kekehan kecewa.

Ini tak seperti biasanya, aku akan tertawa merendahkan saat seorang laki-laki tercengang dengan bodohnya ketika mengetahui identitasku. Namun, melihatnya membalikan badan menjauhiku... entahlah, 'kekosongan' kembali terasa disini—

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore**_

Kulangkahkan kakiku menerobos gang kecil, kembali ke rumah dengan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpaku setelah ini.

"_Hyung_ kau dari mana saja!" Kai tiba-tiba berlari ke arahku kemudian menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukanku, ini terlalu biasa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih disini hah. _Aigo_ ini sudah jam 08.00 pagi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena terlalu sering terlambat. Menyingkir dariku dan cepatlah kau berangkat!" aku mendorong tubuhnya paksa untuk membuat ia menjauh dariku. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja...akan sangat percuma aku membiayai sekolah Kai jika tingkahnya saja seperti itu.

"YA! Kemari kau!"

"_Umma_ hentikan!"

Hyomin tiba-tiba menyeretku ke dalam rumah, melemparku ke lantai seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia menyeret Kai ke luar rumah kemudian bergegas mengunci pintu.

"YA! _UMMA_!"

Kalian sangat hafal bukan, apa yang akan wanita ini lakukan padaku?

_Binggo_!

Hyomin menyeretku ke kamar mandi di pojok ruangan. Cacian, umpatan serta hinaan tak henti-hentinya ia lontarkan dari mulut kotornya itu.

"Dasar busuk! Kemana saja kau semalaman hah!" ia membentakku kemudian menghantam kepalaku ke tembok, "Sejak kapan kau mengkhawatirkanku, bibi yang terhormat" aku sengaja tersenyum merendahkan kearahnya. Kemarahannya semakin tersulut dengan kata-kataku, ini akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Brengsek kau anak jalang!" Hyomin menamparku bertubi-tubi, menenggelamkan kepalaku pada westafel seperti biasa. Ia menarik kepalaku dan sedetik kemudian kembali menenggelamkannya ke dalam westafel.

"Kau, anak tak tau diri. Kubunuh kau, sialan!"

"Kau akan mati jika membunuhku, bibi. Bukankah hidupmu selalu bergantung padaku" ucapku melecehannya. Benar yang ku katakan, Hyomin akan mati jika ia membunuhku. Siapa yang akan memberinya uang?

Ini menyenangkan ketika menyadari wanita busuk ini takkan bisa hidup tanpa uang, dan uang itu adalah...aku. Benar bukan?ck.

"Kau, berani sekali kau ha—" ia menjambak rambutku hingga membuatku mendongak ke atas, namun perlakuannya terhenti ketika ponsel Hyomin tiba-tiba berdering.

Terlihat air muka terkejut ketika Hyomin melirik ponselnya. Sesaat ia melepas cengkraman jari-jarinya pada rambutku kemudian menendangku menjauh darinya. Ingin rasanya aku melakukan hal yang sama ketika bibi mendorong paman hingga tewas disana, tetapi aku tak memiliki cukup keberanian. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kai jika aku melakukannya—

"_Ne_. Jonghyun-ssi, _ottokhe_? Apa anda berubah pikiran? Anda tertarik pada Taemin?"

.

.

"_Ne. Jonghyun-ssi, ottokhe? Apa anda berubah pikiran? Anda tertarik pada Taemin?"_

"Hyomin-ssi, atasan saya menginginkan Taemin. Saya ingin melakukan penawaran, apa anda keberatan jika saya datang kesana sekarang?"

"_Atasan? Maksud anda tuan- ah tapi baiklah, tentu saja saya tak keberatan. Akan saya tunggu Jonghyun-ssi"_

Jonghyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya kemudian menatap nanar ke arah Minho yang tengah bersantai dengan kedua kaki singgah di atas meja kerja, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah? cepat kerjakan _design_nya, aku akan membawa Lee Taemin padamu. Kau puas!"

"Aku malas! Menyingkir dariku dan cepat bawa Taemin ke sini!" Minho menyingkirkan berkas yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas untuk _design_ bangunan yang harus segera Minho selesaikan, "Dasar pemalas, kau akan kalah telak oleh Kyuhyun sepupumu itu jika kau tak segera menyelesaikan _design_mu"

Minho terhenyak ketika nama Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menganggu gendang telinganya, "Cih Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin mampu mengalahkanku, bukankah kakek sangat menyukaiku. Ia pasti akan memilih _design_ cucu kesayangannya ini hahaa" ia menyingkirkan kertas _design_nya menggunakan kaki yang masih betah singgah di atas meja.

"Kau ini benar-benar! Kyuhyun itu licik, ia lebih jenius dari pada kau. Lengah sedikit saja, kau akan mati Minho. Jangan terus-menerus bergantung pada belas kasih Presdir, kali ini beliau benar-benar akan mengutamakan kwalitas. _Design_ ini sangat penting untuk pembangunan hotel Insadong, ini investasi besar. Beliau takkan membiarkan orang bodoh sepertimu menghancurkan investasinya!"

"Telingaku sakit Jonghyun-ah. Aku tak ingin tuli jadi hentikan ocehanmu itu, aku akan segera menyelesaikan _design_ ini jika kau cepat pergi dari hadapanku. Sekarang!"

.

.

"Pelanggan kali ini terlihat sangat kaya... dan kau! Jika kali ini kau berani berbuat onar lagi, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Cam 'kan itu anak sial!" ucap Hyomin angkuh. Ia menjambak rambut Taemin, "Aku akan menjualmu dengan harga yang sangat tinggi kali ini hahaa" ia mendorong Taemin hingga kepalanya menghantam tembok kemudian berlalu diiringi tawa yang terdengar begitu menggelegar disudut rumah sederhana disana.

Taemin melangkah keluar menemui Kai yang masih terlihat ribut di luar rumahnya, "_Hyung_..." lirih Kai ketika mendapati _hyung_nya keluar dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku akan mengantarmu sekolah, cepatlah!"

"A-aku tak mau sekolah!" Kai menahan lengan Taemin yang berusaha menyeretnya pergi, "Kenapa?" ucap Taemin jengah. Ia kembali menyeret Kai untuk mengikuti langkahnya, "Aku bilang tak mau sekolah _hyung_!" Kai menepis tangan Taemin dengan kasar dan hal itu cukup membuat Taemin terkejut.

"Kau ingin tau bagaimana susahnya mencari 100 won hingga mengumpulkannya begitu banyak untuk biaya sekolahmu hah? aku lelah, aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk menggantikanku bekerja di kedai nenek Hyorin. Bukankah kau tak mau sekolah? Seharusnya kau tak keberatan!" ia sama sekali tak menunggu persetujuan Kai karena nyatanya kini Taemin tetap menyeret Kai menuju kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari sungai Han.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah bekerja kita pergi kencan ya _hyung_!" Kai merangkul pundak Taemin yang sontak mendapat dorongan keras dari pemilik tubuh kurus disana, "Kencan? Berani sekali kau mengajak _hyung_mu pergi kencan!"

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 11am dan Taemin terlihat begitu sibuk mengajari Kai ini-itu untuk menghidangkan ramen, "Jam bodoh itu kenapa lamban sekali, sial!" Kai terus saja mengumpat memandangi jarum jam yang menempel kokoh di tembok kedai sederhana tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

"Kau akan gila jika terus menerus memandangi jarum jam itu, Kai. Cepat selesaikan dan jangan pulang sebelum nenek mengijinkanmu pulang, kau mengerti!"

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" Kai menjatuhkan beberapa garpu yang berada tak jauh darinya hanya untuk meraih lengan Taemin, "Aku akan menunggumu di rumah setelah itu kita pergi kencan eumm" Taemin tersenyum lebar disusul kedipan dari sebelah manik cantik Taemin yang tentu saja sukses membuat seseorang dihadapannya mematung.

Taemin berlari kecil menuju dapur menemui nenek yang telah menemaninya sejak ia berusia 13 tahun—sejak _incident _bunuh diri Taemin.

"Nenek _jebal_ jangan ijinkan Kai pulang sebelum jam delapan malam. Kau tau 'kan apa yang akan Kai lakukan jika ia melihatku 'bekerja' malam ini?" Taemin memeluk nenek Hyorin dari arah belakang—berusaha membujuk nenek itu untuk menuruti kemauannya.

"Apa kau gila. Bocah itu tak mungkin betah sampai jam delapan malam, bawa pulang saja adikmu itu. Merepotkan!" ia memukul tangan Taemin yang masih saja bergelayut manja diperutnya, "Bibi benar-benar akan menjualku kali ini dan ini pertanda buruk karena orang itu sangat kaya raya. Laki-laki itu bisa saja menyewaku lebih dari satu hari, ah satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun atau mungkin aku tak kembali selamanya karena mati lelah melayani seks pria kaya itu. Nenek, aku tak ingin Kai melihatku malam ini emmm..._jebal_!"

"Anak bodoh, apa yang kau katakan hah. Adikmu akan mati jika kau meninggalkannya, ia bahkan hanya bisa menempel padamu setiap saat"

"...ah _jebal_, nenek eumm"

.

.

Minho menatap jengah pada kertas putih dihadapannya, pandangannya tak urung dari selembar kertas yang bahkan belum mencapai 30% _design_ yang ia kerjakan. Ia hanya memainkan sebatang pensil yang seharusnya ia torehkan pada kertas putih dihadapannya untuk menyempurnakan _design_ pembangunan hotel di daerah Insadong.

Pembangunan hotel Insadong adalah salah satu proyek besar yang tengah dikerjakan perusahaan Kun Hwa _Consulting _& _Engeneering_. Proyek tersebut telah di rancang sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, _budget_ yang memakan milyaran won membuat perusahaan tersebut tak ingin bertindak gegabah untuk mematangkan investasi besarnya kali ini.

Pembelian tanah lokasi bangunan telah gol seminggu yang lalu dan yang tersisa adalah proses penggusuran di daerah lokasi, dan yang paling penting dari proyek tersebut adalah _design_ bangunan.

Choi Minwoo, Presiden direktur perusahaan Kun Hwa _Consulting _& _Engeneering_ yang juga adalah kakek Kyuhyun dan Minho. Ia menugaskan kedua cucunya tersebut untuk men_design_ pembangunan hotel sesempurna mungkin. Ia mempercayakan _design_ tersebut pada mereka karena keduannya adalah jebolan Teknik Arsitektur. Meskipun keduanya sangat bertolak belakang namun ia sangat paham dengan kemampuan kedua cucunya itu.

Kyuhyun, pria jenius dengan ambisi yang tinggi sangat bertolak belakang dengan Minho. Pria tempramen yang selalu mengutamakan otot dan mengesampingkan otak dalam setiap tindakannya namun kakeknya sangat paham dengan kemampuan keduanya. Dalam bidang arsitektur, Minho jauh lebih unggul.

"Aargh, _shit_!" Minho melempar sembarang pensil yang sebelumnya hanya singgah dimulutnya, menggigitnya tanpa ada niat untuk melanjutkan _design_ tersebut. Ia membereskan kertas _design_nya dengan kasar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Minho!" Jonghyun yang baru saja tiba di perusahaan menghentikan langkah Minho, "Kau dari mana saja hah! kau tau aku hampir gila memikirkan _design_ bodoh ini!" ia memukul berkas yang ia pegang ke wajah Jonghyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya! Cepat selesaikan _design_ ini atau Presdir akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

Jonghyun mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah jenjang Minho, "Aku mengunjungi lokasi proyek setelah urusan dengan Lee Taemin selesai"

Sesaat Minho menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama Lee Taemin, "Lee Taemin. Mana dia?"

"Aku belum bisa membawanya. Hyomin benar-benar wanita serakah, ia menginginkan 100 juta won jika kau menginginkannya seumur hidup. Aku tak mungkin memberikan uang itu begitu mudah. 100 juta won, kau bisa mendonasikan uang itu untuk kalangan tertentu dengan begitu perusahaan ini akan memiliki 'nama' lebih. Bagaimana mungkin aishhh, aku bisa membawa Lee Taemin padamu dengan harga lebih murah. Satu atau dua bulan, cukup bukan...bagaimana?"

Minho mendelik geram ke arah Jonghyun, "Dasar bodoh! Kembali kesana dan berikan apapun keinginannya!"

"Ha? YA! Apa kau sudah gila!"

...

Minho menerobos pintu rumah yang sedikit terbuka, senyum mengembang diwajah tampan Minho ketika menyadari jika istrinya pulang ke rumah—pikirnya. Ia menginjak paksa anak tangga, melangkah dengan gusar menuju lantai dua. Ia membuka knop pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, air mukanya seketika berubah menjadi geraman menahan emosi begitu melihat istrinya tengah besama sosok lain di kamar pribadi mereka.

"Brengsek kau!" Minho menyeret paksa tubuh Seohyun dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun kemudian bergegas memukul wajahnya.

Wajah Minho memerah, pertanda emosi tengah membuncah dikepalanya, "_Waeyo_? Kau ini, sabar sebentar _brother_. Aku hanya ingin menemani Seohyun mengantar ini untukmu!" Kyuhyun memamerkan berkas surat cerai tepat dihadapan wajah Minho.

"Haha apa kau bercanda?" Minho melirik Seohyun yang hanya mematung menatap Minho, kedua mata Seohyun tak lepas dari tatapan Minho hingga membuat cairan bening meleleh melalui kedua mata Seohyun, "_M_-_mianhae_"

...

"Kau harus hati-hati pada _boss_ku yang satu ini. Dia sangat jelek, gendut, hitam, pendek dan ia sangat tempramen. Dia sangat jauh dari rata-rata pria tampan di Korea, hihhh...kau bisa lari padaku jika kau tak menyukainya" Jonghyun menatap Taemin melalui kaca spion mobilnya, tak ada pemandangan indah lainnya selain seseorang yang tengah tersenyum manis membalas ocehannya di jok mobil bagian belakang.

Jonghyun membawa Taemin memasuki kediaman Minho, rumah mewah bergaya Eropa kuno yang sukses membuat Taemin tak mampu menyembunyikan kekaguman diwajah lembutnya.

"Itu dia _boss_ku, ia sedikit pemalas jadi kau harus sedikit bersabar menanganinya" Jonghyun melangkah menghampiri seseorang yang tengah terlelap dimeja bar pribadinya dengan beberapa botol _wine_ yang berceceran dimeja.

"Ya! Minho. Cepat bangun!"

Taemin cukup terkejut mendengar Jonghyun memanggil _boss_nya, ia beralih memfokuskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang mulai terusik karena ulah Jonghyun.

Minho mengerjapkan kedua manik bulatnya dan memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah _namja_ kurus yang tengah mematung tak jauh dari posisinya.

"Kau. Lee Taemin hee..."

...

.

**To be continued...  
**

**.**

* * *

Monggo review chingudeul :D


	4. Chapter 4

**You Don't Need Me Anymore**

**Cast: 2MIN**

**Genre: Non-Consensual, Hurt/Comfort, Family/Drama**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Author: gildal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading~_

_._

_._

_Point of view: Author_

Tatapan menyalang dari kedua mata Jonghyun semakin mempertegang suasana siang itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun terucap dari pria tampan yang tengah disibukan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kedua maniknya kembali menyusuri wajah lembut milik seorang pria yang begitu diinginkan _boss_nya.

"100 juta won. Apa kau sudah gila! Lee Taemin dihargai 100 juta won jika aku membawanya seumur hidup? Ck. Lupakan saja, aku akan kembali setelah mendapat persetujuan dari atasanku!"

"Jonghyun-_ssi_ bukankah akan lebih nyaman jika atasan anda memiliki Taemin seumur hidup. Taemin sangat populer dikalangan pria dan tentu saja saya tak akan tinggal diam jika anda membawanya dengan harga murah, apalagi anda menginginkan Taemin selamanya. Saya juga tak ingin rugi hehee" kikikan kecil terdengar begitu jelas dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat tak kalah cantik dari Taemin yang berada disebelahnya.

Taemin hanya melempar tatapan datar ke arah Jonghyun yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan jeli, "Baiklah aku akan kembali setelah menemui atasanku. Sampai jumpa Lee Taemin!" ucap Jonghyun sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap Hyomin jengah, senyuman lebar yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat semakin membuat Jonghyun enggan untuk bertransaksi lebih lama disana. Hyomin tetap pada pendiriannya, 100 juta won harus berada ditangannya jika ia membawa Taemin seumur hidup.

.

.

Detakan jarum jam terdengar begitu keras meramaikan suasana kedai ramen milik seorang nenek 60 tahunan didekat sungai Han. _Namja_ tampan yang terus saja memperhatikan jalannya jarum jam disana mulai merasa bosan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya begitu menyadari jarum pendek disana telah mencapai angka tujuh.

"Nenek aku pulang ya. Ini sudah terlalu malam, boleh ya" ia merajuk, menarik-narik clemek nenek yang terlihat kewalahan melayani pelanggan yang semakin ramai.

"Ouchh-"

"Pelanggan semakin ramai, ini belum saatnya kau pulang Jongin-_ah_. Cepat bantu aku atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sampai pagi!" nenek Hyorin memukul kepala Kai yang tak henti-hentinya meminta ijin pulang. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 pm dan entah apa yang tengah Taemin lakukan di rumahnya, ia hanya menuruti kata-kata Taemin untuk menahan Kai sampai jam delapan malam.

"Aishh nenek menyebakan. Aku ingin pulang sekarang, bukankah jam kerja Taemin _hyung _hanya sampai jam tujuh malam. AKU INGIN PULANG!" teriakan Kai menggemparkan suasana kedai. Seluruh mata pengunjung terfokus pada sumber suara keributan.

"_Ya_! Nenek kau kasar sekali pada cucumu itu"

"Nenek Hyorin, sejak kapan kau jadi sekasar itu pada cucumu"

"Ah _an_-_aniyo_ ini salam paham!" nenek Hyorin menenangkan Kai yang mulai terisak. Seringaian tipis terlihat samar dibalik isakan Kai, tentu saja tangisannya hanya sandiwara untuk memojokan nenek keras kepala yang kini mulai panik dihadapannya.

"Berhenti menangis bodoh, dasar anak nakal. Cepatlah pulang, kau hanya merepotkanku disini. Aishh"

"_Jinjjayo_ hee..."

...

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampan Kai ketika menatap dua lembar tiket bioskop yang telah ia siapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia menghentakkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan aspal, semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika rasa tak sabar mulai menggerogoti perasaannya. Ingin menemui _hyung_nya dengan cepat, itulah keinginan yang begitu menggebu saat ini.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, fantasi dirinya ketika duduk berdua dengan Taemin menonton _**P. S I Love You**_, sebuah drama Amerika garapan Richard LaGravenese semakin membuatnya tak sabar ingin segera mencapai detik itu. Menggenggam tangan _hyung_nya kemudian mengusap buliran air mata yang mencumbui pipi merah Taemin ketika adegan layar bioskop yang akan menginterupsi penonton untuk menangis. Belum lagi, ia akan memeluk _hyung_nya ketika sang tokoh utama berakhir bahagia dan detik itu adalah saat-saat tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan yang telah ia pendam bertahun-tahun pada h_yung_nya itu.

"Aishh _hyung_ kau membuatku gila" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengibas fantasi yang telah mengendap bertahun-tahun dikepalanya. Ia kembali berlari menghentakkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang tak lagi jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

...

"Baiklah. _Perfect_! Mungkin kau tak akan laku semahal ini jika kelaminmu itu sama sepertiku hahaaa. Dunia memang semakin gila, seorang pria rela memberikan nominal tinggi hanya untuk bermalam dengan pria lainnya. Hahaaa apa kau tak ingin mengatakan apapun Taemin, kita akan segera berpisah lho!" ucap Hyomin cekikikan. Ia melirik wajah Taemin, memastikan jika hasil polesannya memang telah sempurna. Namun, ia kembali mengeluarkan gunting tajam kemudian menggunting pucuk poni yang terlihat masih menjuntai menutupi kedua manik imut Taemin.

"Kau, wanita jalang tak berguna. Kau jangan berani-berani menghina ibuku lagi. Ibuku dan paman tak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau kira. Kutuklah dirimu sendiri bibi, lakukan kesenangan lain untuk mengalihkan dosamu. Aku tak berada disisimu lagi, aku harap kau tak akan gila" tatapan Taemin seolah merefleksikan radiasi pada sepasang manik tajam menyalang milik bibinya.

Kedua tangan Hyomin mulai merayap pada leher jenjang Taemin, mencengkram leher disana untuk mematikan pemiliknya. Namun aksinya terhenti ketika sorotan lampu mobil hitam legam yang tangah melaju pelan ke arahnya menyadarkan tindakan yang hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja ia akan kehilangan segalanya jika membunuh Taemin saat ini, 100 juta won hanya akan menjadi angan jika ia melakukannya.

"Hyomin-_ssi_ apa aku bisa membawa Taemin sekarang?" Jonghyun terlihat mengerti kemauan wanita dihadapannya saat ini, air muka yang seolah mengatakan '**uangnya?**' membuat ia bergegas menyerahkan satu tas berisi penuh dengan uang pada Hyomin.

"100 juta won seperti yang kau minta. Kau bisa menghitung sendiri jika tak percaya"

Taemin menatap nanar pada pria dihadapannya, tas yang terlihat memiliki _massa_ begitu besar kini sampai ditangan Hyomin. Ia tak begitu yakin jika seluruh isi tas itu adalah uang. Sekali lagi, seolah ahli dalam membaca air muka orang, Jonghyun membuka tas yang telah sampai ditangan Hyomin dan menunjukan seluruh isinya.

"I-ini. Ap-apa aku tak mimpi ouuhhhhh" kedua mata Hyomin berbinar-binar begitu melihat tumpukan uang yang terlihat memenuhi ruang tas besar ditangannya, "Baiklah anda bisa membawanya sekarang. Cepat!" ucapnya dengan pandangan yang belum teralih sama sekali dari uang ditasnya.

Taemin melirik sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari satu-satunya sosok yang mungkin akan merasa kehilangan dengan kepergiannya.

"Pergilah sebelum Jongin kembali!"

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan kehidupan barumu Hyomin-_ssi_" Jonghyun membungkuk sopan dihadapan Hyomin. Ia meraih lengan Taemin kemudian menuntunnya memasuki mobil.

"_HYUNG_!" terlihat Kai berlari kearahnya dengan gusar, "Cepatlah pergi bodoh!" Hyomin tak tinggal diam, ia ikut andil memaksa Taemin untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Kai..."

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Cepat pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

"_HYUNG_ TUNGGU!" ia berteriak dengan keras, nafasnya tercekat mendapati mobil yang membawa _hyung_nya melaju dengan cepat. "Um-umma apa yang nhhh kau-lakukan?" ucapnya terputus-putus, kedua mata Kai mendelik tajam mengintimidasi ibunya untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Hidup kita akan segera berubah sayang!" Hyomin tertawa lebar sembari menunjukan tas berisi penuh dengan uang. Kedua mata Kai membelalak tak percaya, tak perlu berfikir lagi Kai kembali berlari dengan cepat mengejar mobil yang telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"_HYUNG_ JANGAN PERGI!" Kai memaksa kedua kakinya untuk terus menambah kecepatan, ia melempar sepasang sepatu yang mulai membebaninya dalam berlari.

Kai mengejar Taemin dengan telanjang kaki, ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan kakinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Sepasang kaki telanjang terus menggertak aspal hingga meninggalkan sedikit bercak darah disana, batu-batu kecil yang merobek kulit kaki Kai tak membuat pemiliknya untuk menyerah begitu saja, "_HYUNG_!"

...

"Jonghyun-_ssi_ apa aku boleh menemui adikku sebentar saja?" pandangan Taemin tak lepas dari seseorang yang berusa mengejarnya disana, "Eh? laki-laki itu adikmu?"

"Emm"

"Baiklah!" Jonghyun menghentikan mobilnya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Taemin dijok belakang, "_Mian_, adikmu pasti sangat lelah hehee"

"_HYUNG_!"

"Kai..." Taemin mendekati Kai yang masih saja berlari menuju ke arahnya. Ia terkejut ketika Kai langsung memeluknya hingga membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Mereka ambruk menghantam aspal, namun sebelumnya Kai telah memutar posisinya hingga Kai lebih dulu menghantam aspal keras disana. Taemin menatap hambar seseorang yang kini berada dibawah tubuhnya, "Kau benar-benar tak waras!"

"Hehee aku senang mendapatkanmu lagi _hyung_" ia memeluk Taemin denga erat seolah tak mengijinkan Taemin kembali meninggalkannya, "Aku harus pergi Kai. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik" Taemin berbisik dengan masih tenggelam dipelukan Kai, "Jangan lakukan itu _hyung_, aku mohon"

Taemin berusaha mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasa dada Kai bergetar, '**Kai menangis**' itulah yang berada dibenaknya saat ini. Kai memeluk Taemin semakin erat, tak mengijinkan Taemin untuk beranjak dari posisinya saat ini.

"Apa mereka berada dihubungan seperti itu, kakak beradik? ck" desis Jonghyun yang masih saja mengamati adegan kakak beradik yang menurutnya begitu aneh.

"Aku akan kembali. Percayalah, aku pasti akan kembali untuk menemuimu Kai"

...

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore**_

_**.**_

Langkah kaki kedua _namja_ ketika memasuki rumah megah bergaya Eropa kuno dengan kisaran milyaran won disana seolah menciptaan kebisingan jika melihat suasana rumah bak istana tak bertuan di rumah megah itu. Petak demi petak marmer mereka injak demi menghampiri sosok _namja_ yang tengah terlelap pulas dengan bersandar dimeja bar pribadi tuan pemilik rumah.

"_Ya_! Minho. Cepat bangun!" Jonghyun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh kekar seseorang yang masih betah terlelap dimeja bar. Namun, situasi seperti ini sudah terlalu sering Jonghyun alami. Ia kembali menggoncangkan tubuh Minho untuk melihat siapa yang telah berhasil ia bawa.

Minho mulai terusik akibat ulah Jonghyun, ia menatap kesal ke arah seseorang yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu mimpinya, "Brengsek kau Jjong. Menyingkir dariku cepat!" ia meraih botol _wine_ yang tak jauh dari posisinya dan sontak ia lemparkan ke arah Jonghyun.

Taemin yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka hanya mematung, raut terkejut terlihat begitu jelas pada wajah Taemin. Bukan karena ulah Minho yang dinilai 'keras' terihat dari tingkah Minho yang tiba-tiba melempar botol _wine_ ke wajah orang sekenanya—meskipun Jonghyun mampu menghindar. Tetapi, bahkan ia tak pernah memikirkan kenyataan yang memang benar-benar terjadi padanya saat ini. 'Tuan' barunya adalah Minho.

"Kau. Lee Taemin hee..." Minho mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangan yang terihat kabur pada _namja_ kurus yang tengah mematung tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya untuk meraih Taemin, namun baru dua langkah ia bergerak tubuhnya lunglai dan langsung ambruk menghantam marmer dingin ruangan itu.

"Minho sedang mabuk. Ingat baik-baik Taemin, kau jangan mendekati Minho sebelum ia benar-benar sadar eumm?" Jonghyun meremas bahu Taemin, tatapannya seolah mengintimidasi _namja_ manis dihadapannya. Peringatan keras yang ia harap akan didengar Taemin selamanya, ia tentu memiliki alasan kenapa mengharuskan Taemin untuk menuruti perintahnya. Sikap tak terduga bisa dilakukan kapanpun, dimanapun, dan pada siapapun jika Minho tengah dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Emm..." Taemin mengangguk pasti mendengar titah Jonghyun. Ia meraih lengan Minho lalu ia kaitkan dibahunya untuk membantu Jonghyun membawa Minho ke lantai dua.

Proses yang panjang untuk mereka berhasil membawa tubuh besar Minho mencapai kamar pribadinya. Jonghyun menutup rapat pintu ruangan Minho, "Kau tak apa berada di rumah sebesar ini sendirian? Atau kau mau ikut aku ke kantor?"

"Ha? Ah _gwenchana_ Jonghyun-_ssi_. Pergilah, aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu kerjamu"

"Jangan bicara seformal itu Taemin-_ah_ hehee. Baiklah aku tinggal dulu, kau istirahat saja di kamar sebelah sana. Jangan mengusik Minho sebelum ia sadar dengan sendirinya, kau mengerti" ia menunjuk sebuah kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari ruangan Minho kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Taemin dengan berbagai pikiran buruk tentunya. Ada keinginan untuk membawa Taemin ke kantor setidaknya untuk malam ini, melihat keadaan Minho yang seperti itu. Namun, ia tak memiliki cukup keberaian untuk melakukannya. Minho akan membunuhnya jika ia mengusik milik _boss_nya itu.

.

.

"Seohyun-_ah_ nghhh..."

"Min-Minho-_ssiii_ arghh lep-askan!" Taemin terkejut ketika Minho tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar dan menariknya masuk dengan paksa. Tatapan sayu dari sepasang bola mata besarnya seolah mengisyaratkan keinginan begitu besar pada seseorang yang ia lihat sebagai istrinya itu. Minho mendorong Taemin hingga tubuh kurusnya menghantam pintu dengan keras. Ia mulai menjejali mulut Taemin menggunakan lidahnya.

Minho menampar Taemin yang terus saja berontak dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menjambak rambut Taemin lalu menghantamkannya ke pintu untuk membuat seseorang dihadapannya diam.

"Tenanglah Seohyun-_ah_. Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku ingin melakukannya malam ini. Ayo kita bercinta hehee..."

Tubuh sempoyongan Minho sama sekali tak mempengaruhi tenaga besarnya untuk melempar Taemin ke ranjang, "Minho-_ssi_ ak—mmmphhh nghhmphh" tenaga Taemin seolah tak memiliki arti apapun untuk melawan Minho. Ia hanya memukul dada Minho untuk beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, "Mmphh lep-as!"

Taemin menjambak rambut Minho menggunakan kedua tangannya hingga membuat cumbuan Minho pada mulutnya terlepas, "Hehee _yeobo_, kau tak merindukanku eumm?" Minho hanya terkekeh dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam. Ia menarik kaki Taemin yang mulai beranjak dari ranjang hingga membuat Taemin terjerembab ke lantai.

"Minho-_ssi_ maafkan aku!" dengan ragu-ragu ia meluncurkan tinju tepat ke wajah Minho, "Arghh kau suka kekerasan sekarang eumm, baiklah aku akan melayanimu dengan senang hati _yeobo_"

"Mmmphhh lepp-asss mphhh"

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk Minho melumpuhkan Taemin. Minho mencumbu Taemin dengan buas dilantai yang kini menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan Minho, "Mmphh Min-arghh"

Taemin terus saja berontak, kepalanya mulai pening akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi yang ia dapat dari tangan kekar Minho, "Min-mphhh akuhh-arghh"

Taemin kembali menjambak rambut Minho dengan keras kemudian disusul dengan pukulan dibagian perut Minho. Ia bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia mampu menghindar dari rengkuhan paksa Minho. Namun, selang beberapa detik Minho bangkit lalu mendorong Taemin yang berusaha kabur darinya hingga gebrakan keras terdengar begitu jelas ketika Taemin menghantam kaca besar yang menyatu dengan kokoh dialmari ruangan itu.

"Hehee _yeobo_ jangan tinggalkan aku lagi emm, aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini hehee..." ia menubruk Taemin untuk membuatnya memepet pada kaca besar disana.

Minho membalikan tubuh Taemin kemudian menghantamkan kepalanya ke arah kaca hingga membuat retakan kecil dikaca tersebut. Cairan merah kental mulai mengalir pada retakan kaca disana, "_Saranghae_ Seohyun-_ah_..." ia menghirup tengkuk Taemi kemudian menjilatinya dengan buas.

Taemin masih saja berontak, berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman Minho. Namun, karena ulahnya yang tak kunjung diam, ia kembali mendapat dorongan keras pada kepalanya hingga membuatnya ambruk tak lagi mampu menahan pening dikepalanya.

"Ngghhh Min-arghh" pandangannya berkunang-kunang, namun ia masih mampu merasakan jamahan kasar dari seseorang yang kini mulai merobek pakaiannya.

Minho beranjak dari atas tubuh Taemin kemudian melangkah sempoyongan menghampiri meja nakas. Ia meraih borgol yang disimpan dengan baik pada laci mejanya lalu kembali menghampiri Taemin, "Arghh _yeobo_ kau cantik sekali"

Minho menarik paksa kedua tangan Taemin kemudian ia angkat ke atas kepala lalu bergegas memasang borgol pada lengan kecil Taemin.

...

Terik matahari mulai menembus kaca jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh pemiliknya hingga membuat _namja_ tampan disana mulai terusik. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, memaksa korneanya untuk lebih fokus pada pandangan yang masih terlihat buram. Ia menatap ruangan yang memang tak asing baginya, langit-langit yang terlihat masih bergoyang tak jelas membuat ia kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Minho mengangkat lengannya untuk sedikit memberi pijatan dipelipisnya, namun sesuatu membuatnya merasa begitu janggal. _What the_? Kini ia mulai menyadari posisinya. Tubuhnya tepat menindih seseorang dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda darinya, meski keadaannya masih terlihat lebih baik. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya. Seorang _namja_ kurus dalam keadaan telanjang tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangan yang diborgol ke belakang kepala. Ia semakin tersentak ketika mendapati banyak sekali bercak darah pada tubuh seseorang yang ia tindih entah sejak kapan itu.

Minho membalikan tubuh _namja_ malang itu dan hal tersebut membuatnya semakin tersentak tak percaya, "Lee-Taemin..." suaraya tercekat ketika mendapati kenyataan jika _namja_ malang korban kekerasannya semalam adalah Lee Taemin. Ia meraih celana yang berhamburan disana kemudian bergegas memakainya.

Minho terlihat frustasi, ia pontang-panting menyingkirkan beberapa benda disana untuk mencari sebuah kunci. Kunci borgol yang entah ia simpan dimana. Ia meraih laci meja nakas namun hasilnya nihil, "_Mianhae_..." ia berbisik lirih sambil mangangkat tubuh Taemin dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang.

Minho menyingkirkan beberapa pakaian Taemin yang terlihat ada banyak sekali robekan disana, "Apa-yang harus aku lakukan?" ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, namun beberapa saat kemudian pandangannya menangkap benda perak mengkilap yang tersembunyi diantara pakaian Taemin.

"Maafkan aku!" ia membuka borgol yang menyiksa tangan Taemin dengan gugup. Minho menyelimuti tubuh Taemin hingga sebatas dada kemudian ia bergegas lari keluar ruangan.

Selang beberapa menit, Minho kembali dengan membawa sebuah baskom berisi air hangat serta handuk kecil berwarna putih bersih yang ia sampirkan dibahunya.

"Maafkan aku..." bisikan lirih terus saja terucap dari bibir Minho. Ia membersihkan bercak darah diwajah Taemin, "_Aigo_ aishh. Minho _pabo_!" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari suhu tubuh Taemin begitu panas.

.

[..._Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum bulleoboryeo nagalsurok_... _neomu meoreojyeotdeon~_...]

.

Minho meraih ponselnya yang terus saja berdering sejak beberapa saat yang lalu,

"_YA_! _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Minho-ah. Cepat ke kantor, rapat direksi akan segera dimulai!_"

"Kau saja yang datang. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun!"

"_Presdir yang memimpin sendiri rapat kali ini. Beliau akan murka jika kau tak datang. Kau tau, Kyuhyun juga telah tiba disini. Cepatlah!_"

Minho mendenguskan nafasnya kesal. Ia kembali berlari keluar ruangan dan tak memakan waktu lama Minho kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur instan serta segelas susu yang langsung ia letakan diatas meja nakas. Ia mengompres dahi Taemin dengan hati-hati.

Minho menarik gagang almarinya dengan kasar kemudian mengambil setelan jas dari _brand_ _**gucci**_ kebanggaannya serta sepasang piyama bermotif keroro yang selalu membuatnya geli.

Ia kembali dikejutkan dengan kaca almari yang retak dibeberapa bagian dengan aliran darah yang terlihat mengering disana.

Minho memakai pakaiannya dengan tatapan yang belum lepas dari sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya. Ia menyingkap selimut Taemin lalu memakaikan piyama pada tubuh kurus yang terdapat banyak sekali tanda merah akibat ulahnya.

Ponsel yang terus saja berdering membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan Taemin sendiri disana, "Maafkan aku..."

.

.

**BRAK**

**.**

Seorang kakek dengan stelan jas mewah terlihat begitu marah, tatapan membunuh seolah semakin membekukan ruang rapat direksi yang sebagian peserta rapat mulai saling mendahului untuk segera keluar dari sana. Ia menggebrak meja tepat dihadapan seorang _namja _yang hanya diam melamun, sama sekali tak merespon presentasinya didepan mimbar selama rapat berlangsung beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau. Apa kau begitu bodoh hah! proyek kita akan segera dimulai. Kerjamu benar-benar lambat Minho. Apatis, apa kau akan terus berpegang pada doktrin bodohmu itu hah!. Apa aku tak perlu menguji _design_mu dan langsung memilih _design_ Kyuhyun untuk proyek Insadong. BODOH!" ia memukul kepala Minho dengan keras, sedangkan seseorang yang tengah diintimidasi disana hanya diam menerima apapun yang dilakukan kakeknya.

"Maafkan aku kakek. Hanya saja ak—"

"Jangan panggil kakek jika kau tak mampu jadi cucu yang kompeten!"

"Presdir, _mi_-_mian_—"

"Tak bisakah kau singkirkan privasimu demi pekerjaan sepenting ini hah. Kau, aku menugaskanmu untuk mengurus bagian keuangan. Seluruh dana proyek Insadong aku serahkan padamu selama aku pergi ke Hongkong. Dan pengawasan jalannya proyek aku serahkan seluruhnya pada Kyuhyun"

Minho mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar pernyataan kakeknya, "Ta-tapi Presdir. Bagaimana mungkin, apa kau tak salah. Aku tak mungkin memegang seluruh dana proyek itu"

"Kau takut? Minta bantuan pada Kyuhyun jika kau tak mampu melakukannya"

Seringaian puas terlihat begitu jelas pada wajah tampan seseorang yang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka di depan pintu ruang rapat,

"...dan tentang Seohyun, jangan biarkan Kyuhyun mengambilnya darimu!"

Tatapan kebencian kini menguasai bola mata _namja_ tampan yang belum juga beranjak dari sana. Ia meremas kuat map tebal yang berada digenggamannya.

...

"Minho apa kau mau mengunjungi lokasi proyek? Kau terburu-buru sekali?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya. Bukankah Kyuhyun yang memegang kuasa lokasi proyek, cih!"

"Eh? lalu—"

"Diamlah Jonghyun-_ah_. Aku akan ke Apotek!" Minho melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat, berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang memilih berlari mengimbangi langkah cepat Minho.

"Untuk apa kau ke Ap—"

"Sepertinya semalam aku memperkosa Taemin. Ia demam dan tubuhnya penuh luka!"

"APAH?" mulut Jonghyun menganga lebar, ia mengorek kedua lubang telinganya. Hanya memastikan jika ia memang salah dengar, "Aku mem-per-ko-sa Taemin!" Minho mengulang kata-katanya dengan sengaja mengeja sebagian kalimatnya.

"UUAPPAAAAAHHHHHH?"

Minho semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lobi perusahaan tanpa menghiraukan Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba sesak nafas begitu mendengar pernyataannya,

"Seohyun-_ah_..." senyum mengumpul dibibir Minho begitu pandangannya menangkap Seohyun yang tengah melangkah anggun menuju lobi perusahaan, "Seohyun-_ah_..."

Minho bergegas kembali memasuki lobi dan melempar kunci mobil miliknya ke wajah Jonghyun yang masih bengong ditempat semula, "Kau yang ke Apotek. Aku ada urusan sebentar!" ia beranjak dari hadapan Jonghyun lalu melangkah pelan mendekati Seohyun.

"_YA_! Kau aishh..."

...

"GAWAT MINHO! Dana proyek Insadong seluruhnya HILANG! Saldo rekening perusahaan NOL. Semua uangnya hilang!"

...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A-yo A-yo review sangat ditunggu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**_You Don't Need Me Anymore 5_**

**Pairing: 2MIN**

**Genre: Drama/Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: NC-16**

**Author: gildal**

**.**

**.**

**_Happy reading~_**

**_._**

Lelaki jangkung berwajah tampan dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari jendela ruangannya terlihat geram, tangannya masih setia meremas map tebal berisi data tentang semua yang berhubungan dengan proyek Insadong—pemberian Presdir perusahaan yang tak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri. Suasana cerah siang itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan suasana hati _namja_ tampan disana, selang beberapa saat ia menikung senyum dengan guratan bibir yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan. Ia merogoh ponsel disaku _toxedo_ hitam yang ia kenakan lalu memencet angka satu, menghubungi seseorang yang penting untuknya.

"Seohyun-_ah_ apa kau bisa menemuiku sekarang. Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun _Oppa_. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Tidak ada. Cepatlah, aku menunggumu di kantor" tak menunggu jawaban dari seseorang diseberang sana, Kyuhyun langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ia melempar sembarang map tebal yang baru saja ia dapatkan selepas rapat direksi pagi tadi.

...

Seohyun memandangi wajah yang terpantul sempurna dikaca spion mobilnya, ia sedikit membenarkan tatanan rambut lurus yang terurai panjang melewati bahunya. Senyum mengembang dibibir Seohyun mengingat kekasih yang selalu bersikap cuek padanya tiba-tiba menginginkan ia untuk menemuinya.

Seohyun melangkah pelan memasuki lobi perusahaan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik lengannya dari arah belakang.

"Mi-Minho _Oppa_..."

"Seohyun-_ah_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Raut bahagia terlihat begitu jelas pada wajah Minho. Istri yang begitu ia cintai berniat menemuinya, itulah yang menyelip dibenak Minho begitu mendapati Seohyun tiba-tiba datang ke kantor perusahaan.

"I-itu _Oppa_..." Seohyun terlihat begitu gugup, bingung dengan alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada seorang _namja_ yang masih berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

"Kyu- kau akan menemuinya hahh..." dengusan amarah sontak mengejutkan _yeoja_ cantik dihadapannya. Minho menyipitkan matanya, air muka masam kini menguasai wajah tampan Minho. Tatapannya fokus pada sepasang manik Seohyun, mengintimidasi seseorang dihadapannya untuk segera melontarkan jawaban atas pertannyaannya.

"_N_-_ne_"

Amarah kini benar-benar telah menguasai Minho. Ia manarik lengan Seohyun untuk membawanya keluar dari perusahaan, "Kau. Apa kau tak sadar, kau benar-benar kejam Seohyun-_ah_" Minho melepas lengan Seohyun dan beralih meremas kedua bahu kecil Seohyun.

"_Mianhae_..." Seohyun melepaskan cengraman tangan Minho lalu melangkah memasuki mobilnya, "Masuklah ada beberapa hal yang harus kita selesaikan"

.

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore**_

Terlihat seorang _namja_ keluar dari _Ferrari_-_enzo_ hitam legam dan berlari dengan gusar menuju rumah mewah dengan pintu yang menjulang angkuh dihadapannya. Ia mendobrak pintu itu dengan paksa dan berlari menyusuri ruangan yang mayoritas dipenuhi dengan barang antik yang dipasok langsung dari kolektor luar negri. Ruangan pertama yang menjadi tempat tujuannya adalah kamar Minho. Pandangannya menyusuri ruangan luas dengan keadaan yang sangat rapih—seperti biasanya. Ia tak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari disana. Langkahnya kini tertuju pada pintu bercat putih gading senada dengan ruangan luas itu, ia melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan itu. _Shower_ dengan _bath up_ mewah yang terlihat kering; tak menandakan seseorang baru menggunakan _shower_, ia memilih kembali menutup pintu itu lalu berjalan keluar dengan lesu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya membuatnya tak berkutik, "Ta-Taemin" lirihnya. Sontak ia menjatuhkan kantong kresek berwarna putih berisi obat-obatan yang baru ia dapatkan dari Apotek.

_Namja_ kurus dengan_ jins_ pendek dipadu kaos _V neck_ putih mengekspos tulang selangka yang menurutnya begitu seksi, belum lagi leher jenjang dengan beberapa tanda merah keunguan semakin membuat salivanya menumpuk dirongga mulutnya.

"Jonghyun-_ssi_..."

Helaian rambut cokelat basah dengan tetesan air yang beberapa kali turun membasahi handuk putih dibahu Taemin semakin menambah nilai keseksian Taemin. Bibir merah bengkak dengan luka robek disudut kiri bibir Taemin tak urung mengurangi keseksian namja kurus yang kini tengah mengibaskan tangannya; menyadarkan seseorang yang tengah mematung dihadapannya "Jonghyun-_ssi_..."

"Eehem- iitu. _Mi_-_mianhae_" nada suara Jonghyun terdengar bergetar, terlihat ia memukul pelan jidatnya- merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu bodoh dihadapan _namja_ yang kini mulai menarik perhatiannya.

Jonghyun memungut kantong kresek putih yang ia jatuhkan kemudian menarik lengan Taemin untuk duduk disofa; di ruang keluarga lantai dua.

"Minho menyuruhku untuk membeli ini, sepertinya kau terluka parah Taemin-_ah_" Jonghyun menunjukan kantong kresek yang ia bawa kemudian meraih wajah Taemin, tatapannya menelusuri kulit putih susu dengan noda darah dipelipis Taemin. Warna keunguan yang menodai tulang pipi Taemin terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit wajah _namja_ manis itu.

"Isshhh-" Taemin meringis begitu jemari Jonghyun menyentuh sudut bibirnya, "_Mi_-_mianhae_. Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Ah _gwenchana_..."

Jonghyun meraih kapas dan membasahinya dengan tetesan alkohol kemudian ia arahkan pada sudut kiri bibir Taemin yang terluka, "Issshhh-"

"Tahanlah sebentar. Lukamu harus dibersihkan Taemin"

"Hm.."

Jonghyun kembali meraih kapas dan menetesinya dengan alkohol kemudian membersihkan luka ditulang pipi Taemin, "_Aigo_ apa orang itu berniat membunuhmu, aishh..." ia bersungut-sungut kesal begitu mendapati banyak sekali luka diwajah Taemin.

Jonghyun meraih antiseptik dan meneteskannya dikapas, sesaat ia menahan nafasnya begitu wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Taemin. Wajahnya terasa begitu panas mendapati Taemin memejamkan matanya, "Jonghyun-_ssi_..."

"Ah i-iya..."

.

.

"_Oppa_ cepat tanda tangani surat perceraian itu lalu kita selesaikan dipersidangan"

Minho mencengkram stir mobil yang dikendarainya. Ia menghentikan mobil Seohyun didekat sungai Han-tempat yang menurutnya paling tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menurut istrinya itu sangat penting.

"Aku tidak mau" Minho melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan kemudian memeluk Seohyun yang tengah duduk disampingnya, "Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu. Sekeras apapun kau memaksaku, aku tak akan mau melakukannya Seohyun-_ah_"

"_Oppa_—"

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini. Kau sangat tau 'kan, aku melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Kekerasan itu, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi jika kau kembali padaku...Seohyun-_ah_"

"_Oppa_—"

"Kyu, kau tak benar-benar mencintai orang itu 'kan? Kau orang yang sangat kejam jika kau memang melakukan itu Seohyun-_ah_. Jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon"

Bola mata Seohyun berkaca-kaca begitu mendengar pernyataan Minho, ia sangat paham dengan suaminya itu. Nada suara Minho yang terdengar semakin bergetar bukan semata-mata kamulfase untuk merayu orang yang dicintainya, itu adalah murni perasaan Minho. Kekerasan yang ia dapat selama lima tahun mereka menikah juga bukan semata-mata konspirasi Minho untuk mengekang Seohyun. Cinta yang berlebih, ingat dengan istilah obsesi? Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Minho.

Minho melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Seohyun, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi Seohyun, "Aku mencintaimu..." ia menghapus jarak wajah mereka, Minho menyapu bibir merah Seohyun.

Seohyun memeluk bahu Minho begitu bibirnya disesap kuat oleh seseorang yang kini memeluk pinggangnya erat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Minho berbisik pelan ditelinga kanan Seohyun, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Seohyun dan mulai mencumbu tengkuk istrinya itu, "Hnn..."

_Drtttt Drrrttt_

Ponsel yang tiba-tiba bergetar menyadarkan Seohyun yang kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya, sentuhan seseorang yang memang ia rindukan tak membuat ia untuk terus tenggelam pada sentuhan Minho.

"_Mianhae Oppa_..." Seohyun mendorong pelan bahu Minho, "Maafkan aku" berkali-kali ia memohon maaf, tak ingin membuat suaminya itu tersinggung.

Minho melirik kontak dilayar datar Seohyun, sontak ia berdecih menatap nama Cho Kyuhyun disana. Ia merampas ponsel Seohyun kemudian memencet tombol warna merah tanpa pikir panjang; menolak panggilan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Kau marah karena aku mematikan panggilan Kyuhyun? Apa orang itu sangat berarti untukmu eumm? Aku tak peduli sejak kapan kalian berada dihubungan seperti itu tetapi...aku minta hentikan sekarang juga! Pulang dan kembalilah padaku Seohyun-_ah_" Minho yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Seohyun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil Seohyun dengan kasar kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan tepi sungai Han.

...

Suasana hening yang memonopoli kediaman megah itu terasa semakin sepi ketika dua orang _namja_ hanya terduduk diam dan disibukan dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Seorang lelaki muda terlihat fokus dengan decitan pedang serta sumpah serapah beberapa gerombolan lelaki dengan balutan hanbok yang beberapa diantara mereka telah tergeletak bersimbah darah, adegan kolosal dilayar televisi sepertinya sama sekali tak membuat seorang _namja_ disebelahnya tertarik. Terlihat dari tingkah _namja_ itu yang hanya duduk jengah dengan tangan yang memangku kepalanya, sesekali ia melirik _namja_ manis disebelahnya yang terlihat begitu tertarik dengan drama kolosal yang menurutnya begitu membosankan itu.

"Jonghyun-_ssi_..." suara lembut Taemin seketika memecah keheningan sore itu, "_N_-_ne_?" Jonghyun terlihat gugup ketika Taemin memperpendek jarak duduk mereka, "Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu? Aku ingin menghubungi adikku"

"Adikmu? Lelaki yang waktu itu?"

"Emm?"

"Apa ia benar-benar adikmu Taemin?" ia terlihat ragu-ragu dengan _namja_ yang Taemin sebut sebagai adik- seseorang yang menurutnya bukan hanya sekedar adik untuk Taemin.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Kai, dia adikku. _Waeyo_ Jonghyun-_ssi_? Apa kau tak mengijikanku meminjam ponselmu? Aku tak akan mencuri ponselmu, aku hanya ingin memastikan adikku baik-baik saja"

"Ah. Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku, ini pakailah..." Jonghyun merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan ponsel miliknya ke arah Taemin yang tentu saja disambut dengan senyuman manis oleh _namja_ yang kini sukses membuat wajahnya memanas—lagi.

Taemin bergegas memencet deretan angka yang memang selalu ia hafal; nomor ponsel Kai. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah panik ketika Taemin tak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang ia hubungi, "_Waeyo_ Taemin-_ah_? Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan adikmu?"

"Nomor ponsel Kai tidak aktif, ah apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tiba-tiba Taemin berdiri dari duduknya dengan raut yang semakin panik, "_YA_! Bodoh kenapa tidak aktif...apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Taemin menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"Mungkin ponsel adikmu itu mati. Jangan berlebihan Taemin" Jonghyun menatap Taemin jengah, "Tapi ini tak seperti biasanya. Ah Kai, apa yang terjadi dengannya!"

"Tenanglah Taemin. Kemarikan ponselnya, aku akan menghubungi Hyomin untuk menanyakan keadaan adikmu itu!" Taemin sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Jonghyun yang tak melintas dipikirannya sama sekali, ia terlalu dikuasai rasa panik hingga otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik- pikirnya.

"_Oppa_ lepas—"

Teriakan _yeoja_ yang tengah diseret paksa menapaki undakan anak tangga dengan kasar mengejutkan Jonghyun dan juga Taemin disana. Ekor mata mereka mengikuti arah Minho yang tengah menyeret Seohyun memasuki kamar Minho.

...

_**BRAK**_

Minho menutup pintu ruangannya dengan kasar kemudian ia melempar Seohyun hingga membuatnya terhempas ke lantai. Ia mendekati Seohyun, menarik lengan Seohyun dengan kasar untuk membangunkan istrinya itu, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa kau akan tetap pergi jika aku melepaskanmu? Ini rumahmu Seohyun-_ah_. Ini rumah kita!" Minho mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seohyun yang bersikeras untuk lari darinya, "Aku muak denganmu _Oppa_—"

"_MWO_?"

"AKU MUAK DENGANMU—"

Minho menampar Seohyun dengan sangat keras hingga Seohyun terlempar dari posisinya. Seohyun tetap tertidur disana tanpa ada niat untuk kabur dari ruangan Minho. Darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya bukanlah hal asing bagi Seohyun, "Bangun kau!" Minho menarik lengan Seohyun dengan kasar namun ia terkejut ketika mendapat tampikan keras dari Seohyun.

"Kau yang seharusnya menghentikan ini _Oppa_. Hentikan semuanya, aku ingin kita berhenti disini!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Seohyun-_ah_?" raut wajah Minho terlihat berubah drastis dari sebelumnya. Bukan lagi amarah yang kini menguasai Minho. Sedih, kecewa, panik hingga ketakutan kini mendominasi perasaan Minho. Terlihat air yang menggenang dipelupuk mata Minho mulai mengalir pelan melewati wajah tegas Minho, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Seohyun-_ah_?"

"Aku ingin kita berhenti disini. Tak ada alasan untuk aku tetap bertahan denganmu—"

"Apa kau bercanda? Lima tahun, usia pernikahan kita telah menginjak lima tahun. Kau akan menghentikannya, jangan lakukan itu Seohyun-_ah_. Bukankah kau mencintaiku eumm?" Minho mendekati Seohyun yang terlihat memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Minho. Seohyun menggelengkan kepala, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hingga membuatnya tak dapat berpikir lebih jernih, "Jangan mendekat—"

"BUKANKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU!" teriakan Minho seakan menggemparkan suasana sepi sore itu. Ia melempar apapun yang ada didekatnya ke arah Seohyun, "JAWAB AKU. BUKANKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK MINHO. AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU!" waktu seolah berhenti berdetak seiring pernyataan Seohyun yang kini membuat Minho benar-benar mematung. Tubuh Minho melemas seketika, terlihat ia menjatuhkan vas bunga yang hendak ia lempar ke arah Seohyun. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai hingga ia tertunduk ke arah Seohyun. Ia meraih ponsel Seohyun disaku celananya kemudian ia lempar ke arah pintu dengan sangat keras, "Pergilah..."

...

Kedua _namja_ yang kini fokus memandangi pintu ruangan Minho terlihat sangat serius mendengar pertengakaran pasangan suami-istri di dalam sana. Mereka memalingkan wajahnya ketika Seohyun tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan Minho. Seohyun menuruni anak tangga dengan gusar, isakan Seohyun terdengar begitu jelas ketika Seohyun menutup mulutnya untuk menyamarkan tangisannya.

"Dia istri Minho, Seohyun. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuat Minho begitu gila, gila karena terlalu mencintainya"

"Oow jadi dia istri Minho-_ssi_..."

"Kau tau Minho memiliki istri, Taemin..."

"Ah. Itu, diruangan Minho-_ssi_ banyak sekali foto mereka"

Mereka kembali diam ketika teriakan keras dari dalam ruangan Minho menggema di rumah megah disana. Suara barang-barang yang terlempar seakan membuat suasana terkesan gaduh.

"Ini sedikit keterlaluan ketika Seohyun memilih Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih gelapnya dibelakang Minho. Cho Kyuhyun adalah saudara sepupu Minho, mereka tak pernah akur sejak dulu dan sejak peristiwa perselingkuhan itu, mereka semakin gencar untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain"

"Eh?" bingung, itulah raut yang mudah sekali didiskripsikan pada wajah lembut Taemin, "Aku pergi dulu Taemin-_ah_. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan adikmu, bukankah tadi Hyomin bilang kalau adikmu baik-baik saja..." Taemin mengangguk merespon seseorang dihadapannya.

"Emm Taemin-_ah_. Kau, jangan jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Eh?"

"Minho. Selama masih ada Seohyun, ia tak akan menoleh pada siapapun. Termasuk kau Taemin, ia tak akan melihatmu. Aku pergi dulu Taemin-_ah_..." Taemin mengernyitkan alisnya, ia terlihat sulit mencerna ucapan Jonghyun yang mulai lenyap dari pandangannya.

Pandangannya kini mengarah pada ruangan yang kembali hening, tak ada lagi teriakan ataupun kegaduhan dari barang-barang yang terlempar. Ia memilih pergi dari sana dan melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Ketika biasan matahari tak lagi menerobos jendela-jendela tinggi di rumah megah itu dan tergantikan dengan sinar terang benderang yang mengekspos kemegahan lampu-lampu gantung di rumah itu seakan menyadarkan sudah berapa lama _namja_ manis itu mondar-mandir disana. Langkah kaki yang beradu dengan marmer di depan sebuah pintu seolah menciptakan kegaduhan ditengah suasana sepi malam itu. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 8pm dan seseorang di dalam ruangan itu belum juga keluar sejak lima jam yang lalu.

Taemin memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu ruangan Minho. Terlihat ruangan yang sama sekali tak berbentuk, hampir semua barang yang entah bernilai berapa won hancur berserakan diberbagai sudut ruangan. Ia melangkah masuk dengan sangat hati-hati, namun ia tak mendapati sosok _namja_ pemilik ruangan itu. Suara gemericik air dari dalam ruangan yang tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini membuatnya lega mengetahui _namja_ itu memang masih berada disana.

Taemin keluar dari ruangan Minho dan beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali memasuki ruangan itu dengan menenteng beberapa alat kebersihan. Ia menyingkirkan pecahan guci, vas bunga serta pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai kemudian memasukannya ke tong sampah dengan hati-hati. Ia menyapu ruangan itu kemudian merapikan tempat tidur, meja serta beberapa sofa yang berserakan dilantai.

Ketika ia tengah disibukan dengan aktivitasnya merapikan barang-barang Minho, decitan pintu kamar mandi serta langkah seseorang yang melangkah keluar dari sana membuatnya terkejut. Sontak ia membalikan badannya dan ia kembali dikejutkan dengan sosok tinggi yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk putih yang melingkar dipinggang _namja_ itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Minho-s_si_. Ak-aku tak bermaksud langcang seperti ini, ak—"

"Lee Taemin..." senyum mengembang dibibir Minho melihat _namja_ manis berdiri dihadapannya dengan begitu nyata, "Ini benar-benar kau? Hehee" ia menyentuh pipi Taemin dan terkekeh senang begitu melihat sosok Taemin dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kemarilah Taemin-_ah_!" Minho mendudukan tubuhnya disofa ruangan itu dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taemin untuk mendekat padanya. Seseorang yang merasa dipanggil bergegas menghampiri Minho, ia duduk dengan posisi yang sangat jauh dari tempat Minho.

"Mendekatlah Taemin, kau takut denganku emm? Aku minta maaf, tentang itu aku melakukannya tak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tak sadar saat itu, aku minta maaf eumm?"

Taemin hanya menundukan kepalanya, ia meremas lututnya gugup. Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat hingga ia tak mampu berucap apapun, "Taemin-_ah_..."

"Emm, ah _n_-_ne_. _Gwenchana_ Min-Minho-_ssi_. Itu hal yang sangat biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir"

Minho menarik lengan Taemin hingga membuat posisi Taemin hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari posisinya, "Kau, jangan mengungkit apapun tentang masa lalumu dihadapanku. Aku tak suka itu, kini kau berada disini dan kau adalah milikku. Bersikaplah selayaknya kau adalah milikku dan jangan bersikap seolah kau berada disini karena aku telah membelimu. Kau adalah dirimu dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Minho-_ssi_, aku hanya mengijinkanmu memanggilku_ hyung_. Kau mengerti Taemin-_ah_?"

Taemin hanya mengangguk ragu merespon seseorang dihadapannya, "Itu, siapa yang melakukannya?" telunjuk Minho mengarah pada beberapa plester yang menempel erat diwajah Taemin.

"Ah. Jonghyun-_ssi_ mengobati luka-luka ini hehee"

"Benarkah—"

.

[..._Naega saranghaetdeon geu ireum bulleoboryeo nagalsurok_... _neomu meoreojyeotdeon~_...]

.

Minho meraih ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja dan pandangannya menatap jengah mendapati nama Kim Jonghyun disana. Ia memencet tombol hijau dan mengarahkan ke cuping telinganya dengan malas.

"_GAWAT MINHO! Dana proyek Insadong seluruhnya HILANG! Saldo rekening perusahaan NOL. Semua uangnya hilang!"_

"_MWO_! _YA_! Jangan bercanda brengsek!"

"_Cepatlah ke kantor. Kami tak bisa mengatasi ini, cepatlah Minho!"_

Minho bergegas beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih beberapa pakaian kemudian mengenakannya dengan kasar, "Aku pergi dulu Taemin-_ah_. Jangan lupa kunci pintu!" ia meraih laptop miliknya kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. seseorang yang ditinggal sendiri disana hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, "Saldo rekening hilang?"

...

Minho mendobrak pintu ruang bagian keuangan dengan kasar. Terlihat disana beberapa anggota yang berperan penting mengakses jalannya keuangan perusahaan tengah pontang-panting frustasi. Anak matanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah serius dihadapan layar monitor, ia bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya hah?"

"Hahaa apa kau gila. Untuk apa aku melakukannya hah, aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu jika aku ingin melakukannya. Bodoh!"

"Hahaaa bukankah sebelumnya kau yang berada dibalik layar pemegang keuangan perusahaan. Semua orang tau kau ahli dibidang _Engeneering _dan kau masih mengelak jika bukan kau yang melakukannya hah. Brengsek kau!" Minho mengepalkan tangannya dan bergegas meninju wajah Kyuhyun, "Aku tak melakukannya, jika memang aku yang melakukannya untuk apa aku berada disini hah. Aku datang untuk membantumu Minho, singkirkan otak bodohmu itu jika kau ingin aku membantumu" Kyuhyun mengusap bercak darah disudut bibirnya dan kembali fokus pada layar monitor.

"GAWAT! Situs citybank internet banking bahkan porak poranda. _Hacker_ itu mengacak-acak situs citybank, _email_ perusahaan juga dirusak. Semuanya berantakan, semua _email_ perusahaan diretas habis. Kau lihat kode ini, jika kau memasukan kode yang salah maka komputer ini akan mati—"

"_YA_! _OTTOKHE_!" belum selesai Kyuhyun menuntaskan penjelasannya, seorang _namja_ berkaca mata yang tengah serius dihadapan layar monitor berteriak frustasi mendapati komputernya mati seketika, "_Waeyo_ Youngmin-_ssi_?"

"Aku salah memasukan kode, _aigo_ ini kode yang sangat rumit. Lihat ini, kalaupun kau berhasil menerobos kode ini kau akan masuk pada _web_ ini dan dia akan memintamu untuk memecahkan kode ini. Dan kode ini sangatlah rumit hahhh, jika seperti ini kemana uang perusahaan itu mengalir takkan terpecahkan" _namja_ yang bernama Youngmin itu menjelaskan kode-kode yang tertera dikomputer samping meja kerjanya.

Minho menyalakan laptop miliknya dan bergegas berselancar menjajahi situs citybank, benar adanya situs citybank porak poranda. Sesaat ia terlihat mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari sesuatu yang menurutnya begitu janggal, "Lihatlah, kita hanya nasabah yang menjadi korban pencurian _black hat_. Tak ada nasabah lainnya yang kehilangan uang, semuanya normal kecuali situs citybank yang memang rusak. Situs ini bahkan menggunakan _password_ berlapis namun, aishh bagaimana bisa!"

"Benarkah?"

...

Suasana riuh yang sebelumnya mendominasi ruang bagian keuangan disana mulai terlihat sepi dengan beberapa karyawan yang tertidur di atas keyboard dan beberappa diantaranya masih betah mengotak-atik keyboard komputer. Minho dan juga Kyuhyun tak memejamkan matanya sama sekali, semalaman mereka sibuk mengotak-atik _tuts_ keyboard untuk menerobos _email_ yang telah diretas. Namun hingga pagi mereka tak mendapat hasil apapun.

Waktu yang terus berjalan belum juga mendapat hasil apapun, mereka belum mengetahui kemana uang-uang itu mangalir.

"Aku akan menuntut citybank!" Minho tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya dan mengejutkan beberapa orang di ruangan itu.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu Minho. Citybank adalah korban dan kita adalah satu-satunya nasabah yang menjadi korban kesialan kejahatan _hacker_. Jika kau melakukannya, perusahaan kita akan disorot oleh _public_ dan lagi, kakek akan murka jika mendengar kejadian ini. Kakek bahkan baru saja terbang ke Hongkong, usahanya untuk menarik _investor_ besar dari Hongkong akan sia-sia jika ia tiba-tiba pulang ke Korea untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Bersikaplah dewasa Minho!" beberapa orang di ruangan itu terlihat heran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Itu seperti bukan ucapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, semua orang tau jika mereka; Minho dan Kyuhyun adalah pihak yang bertentangan satu sama lain.

.

.

Langkah kaki Minho terdengar begitu berat ketika mengundaki anakan tangga. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10pm dan itu artinya ia telah menghabiskan watunya seharian penuh di kantor tanpa mendapat hasil apapun. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi, terlihat dari keadaannya yang sangat berantakan.

Taemin membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, menatap punggung seseorang yang tengah memasuki ruangan dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Setelah Minho benar-benar lenyap memasuki kamar, Taemin melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur.

_Tok Tok_

Dengan ragu-ragu Taemin mengetuk pintu ruangan Minho, "Masuklah Taemin-_ah_!" ia memasuki ruangan Minho dengan membawa segelas teh hangat dengan campuran madu, "Maaf Minho-_ssi_—" Taemin menghentikan langkahnya begitu Minho menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilu seperti itu. Kemarilah!"

Taemin melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Minho kemudian menyodorkan minuman yang ia bawa, "Minumlah _hyung_, kau akan merasa lebih tenang setelah meminum ini"

"Letakan saja disitu, aku akan meminumnya nati"

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan _hyung_?" pandangan Taemin fokus menatap deretan angka serta huruf yang terlihat begitu rumit dilayar laptop Minho, "Uang perusahaan dicuri dan aku akan mati jika uang itu tak kembali" Minho menjawab sekenanya, konsentrasinya kini terfokus pada kode-kode yang memang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak.

"Aku sama sekali bukan orang yang ahli dalam bidang _Engeneering _aaishhhh..." beberapa kali Minho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Taemin mengamati beberapa paduan angka serta huruf yang terpampang dilayar Minho, ia bergegas meraih teh buatannya dan meminumnya sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat ia terlihat berpikir namun ia bergegas menarik tengkuk Minho dan mentransfer minumannya ke dalam rongga mulut Minho.

"Ah. Ma-maaf—" gurat kemerahan kini menjalar dikedua pipi Taemin. Wajahnya memanas begitu Minho menatapnya dengan datar, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah- itu. Ma-maaf!" tiba-tiba Taemin beranjak dari duduknya berniat menyembunyikan kegugupannya, "Kau mau kemana?" Taemin semakin gugup ketika Minho meraih lengannya hingga membuatnya kembali terduduk disana.

"Itu..." Minho menunjuk ke arah bibir Taemin yang masih terdapat luka, "Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku melakukannya?" Minho menyentuh sudut bibir Taemin yang terluka, "Ini. Tentu saja tidak ap—" ucapan Taemin tertelan oleh bibir Minho yang tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya.

Taemin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak Minho dan memeluk leher Minho. Ia membalas ciuman Minho dengan lembut, ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk membuat ia bisa mengamati layar monitor Minho dengan jelas., "Ngghh—" Taemin terkejut ketika desahan tiba-tiba muncul melalui mulutnya, tangan Minho yang merayap menelusup dibalik piayama membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Taemin semakin kuat menekan kepala Minho untuk membuatnya lebih jelas mengamati kode-kode itu, jemarinya bergerak membentuk angka sesuai kode dilayar namun tiba-tiba ia melepas cumbuan Minho ketika tangan Minho menjalar menuju bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"_Gwenchana_-_hyung_..." Taemin memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali meraup bibir Minho, "Tunggu sebentar!" Minho melepas ciuman Taemin dan tangannya bergerak mematikan laptop miliknya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat tubuh Taemin dan menidurannya diranjang.

Wajah Minho menelusup ke leher Taemin kemudian bibirnya bergerak meraih bibir Taemin, "_Hyung_..nghh"

Minho meraih tangan kanan Taemin kemudian menjilati jemari lentik Taemin satu persatu, "Nghhh..." Taemin membekap mulutnya ketika Minho menyesap jemarinya kemudian naik menuju siku dan juga lehernya.

"Peluk aku Taemin...akkhhhh"

...

Taemin melirik jam kecil yang bertengger tegas dimeja nakas Minho. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memejamkan mata karena aktivitasnya bersama Minho yang mamakan waktu semalaman. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan meraih celana piyama miliknya.

Taemin melangkah meninggalkan ranjang Minho dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia meraih laptop Minho dan bergegas menyalakannya. Jemarinya begitu lihai mencumbui _tuts_ keyboard laptop Minho, ia bergerak menjelajahi situs yang baru saja Minho kunjungi. Jemarinya terhenti sesaat ketika kode-kode yang bermunculan mulai melacak otakknya. Maniknya bergerak lincah membaca deretan angka dengan beberapa huruf yang menyelip disela-sela angka disana. Bibir kecilnya tiba-tiba berucap lirih,

"**M-A-T-H**"

Sesaat kemudian ia bergerak dengan cepat mengunjungi situs citybank, melacak _email_ citybank untuk mendapat petunjuk kemana uang-uang itu mengalir.

"**Los Angeles**..."

...

Kediaman Minho digemparkan dengan sosok Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa laptop dan berteriak keras menggemborkan jika uang proyek Insadong telah kembali. Taemin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi memilih keluar dari ruangan Minho, lebih tepatnya menghindar dari berbagai kemungkinan buruk karena Jonghyun berani mengusik tidur Minho.

Taemin menuruni anakan tangga dan melangkah menuju pintu utama, terlihat sosok tinggi dengan balutan _toxedo_ mewah tengah berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Minho. _Namja_ itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan sosok Taemin yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Lee Taemin..." Taemin menyodorkan tangannya sebagai salam untuk seseorang dihadapannya, "Cho Kyuhyun—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu _Math_..."

...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Monggo direview chingudeul :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore 6**_

Author: gildal

Cast: 2MIN

Genre: Drama, Hurt

.

.

_Happy reading~_

_._

"_Shit_!" Sorot tajam itu mendelik geram mengamati aktivitas dilayar laptopnya, wajahnya menegang, nada gigi yang bergemelutuk semakin keras seakan menandakan betapa kesalnya seorang _namja_ yang mendapati dirinya kalah 'berperang' dalam dunia _cyber_. Ini adalah pertama kali untuknya.

Jemarinya bergerak cepat untuk kembali bangkit mengalahkan _hacker_ yang tiba-tiba merusak pekerjaannya, "Sial!" Ia semakin kesal ketika mendapati virus menyerangnya tiba-tiba, terobosannya pada _web_ citibank membawa dambak buruk untuknya. _Email_ miliknya dibobol, alhasil seluruh data-data penting di dalamnya hancur.

"Brengsek. Siapa yang berani melakukan ini, sialan!" Pergerakannya semakin cepat, berusaha menghentikan _hacker _yang tengah mengacak-acak emailnya.

"SIAL!" Gebrakan keras tiba-tiba menggemparkan suasana hening pagi itu hingga membuat _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah tertidur di ranjang luas disana mengerjapkan matanya.

_Yeoja_ itu melirik jarum jam di samping tempat tidurnya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya mendapati jam menunjukan pukul 03:15 am namun kekasihnya masih betah berhadapan dengan pekerjaan yang menurutnya begitu membosankan itu.

"_Waeyo Oppa_? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Ia melangkah pelan menghampiri namja yang tengah terlihat begitu frustasi dihadapan layar LED disana.

"Bukan apa-apa, Seohyun-_ah_..." Namja itu bergerak dengan cepat untuk melacak keberadaan _hacker_ yang berani mengalahkannya, "Sial!" Ia berdecih frustasi ketika lawan _cyber_nya menghilang dengan begitu cepat, namun sunggingan terulas kecil disudut bibir namja tampan di sana mendapati sinyal gelombang elektromagnetik komputer yang digunakan pelaku mulai terdeteksi.

"Minho. Bukankah ini lokasi kediaman Minho, hahahaaaa...orang itu sudah pintar ternyata!"

_**You Don't Need Me Anymore**_

"Ck tak bisa dipercaya!" Seringai merendahkan terlihat begitu jelas pada air muka Kyuhyun.

Ia turun dari mobilnya ketika sejak beberapa saat yang lalu hanya berdiam mengamati kediaman Minho, pikirannya dipenuhi ketidakpercayaan jika Minho yang telah mengalahkannya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, keraguan yang menguasainya sejak awal menepis fakta jika tempatnya berdiri saat ini memang lokasi _hacker_ pengrusak itu berada. Ia kembali membalikan badannya menghadap pintu ketika merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, "Si-siapa kau?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak berkedip memandangi sosok asing yang baru dilihatnya saat ini. Remaja berpawakan kurus dengan rambut cokelat yang terurai panjang sebahu membuatnya berani mengakui jika seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya begitu cantik.

"Lee Taemin..."

Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangan kurus yang tersodor ke arahnya, pandangannya menyusuri seseorang dihadapannya. Dari ubun-ubun hingga menuju ujung kakinya, nyaris tak ada kecacatan disana. Sempurna, itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengakronimkan seseorang dihadapannya, "Cho Kyuhyun—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu _Math_..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong ketika Taemin menyambar kalimatnya, hal tersebut sukses membuat wajahnya menegang, "_Mwo_?" Seolah hanya ingin mengetes pendengarannya, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Meskipun aku tak sehebat kau, tapi aku tidak terlalu bodoh dalam hal enkripsi hehee..." Taemin tersenyum polos ke arah Kyuhyun, "Siapa kau? Apa kau pelakunya hah?" Kyuhyun menggeram, tatapannya menyalang pada seseorang yang hanya tersenyum tanpa beban dihadapannya.

"Pelaku? Bukan aku tapi kau. _Black hat_ yang telah menerobos sistem keamanan citibank, virus ilegal dari Amerika, pengaksesan rekening nasabah citibank hingga _web_ dan _email_ yang rusak, pelakunya adalah kau. Math" Tatapan polos Taemin kini berubah tajam.

"Hahaaa tak bisa dipercaya, cepat kembalikan _email_ku. Kau jangan bermain-main denganku bocah!"

"Kau kan jenius, kenapa tak cari cara sendiri untuk mengembalikan _email_mu itu hehehee"

"Kau akan menyesal, apa maumu ha?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau..."

...

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Taemin terkejut sesaat setelah menutup pintu utama kediaman Minho, membiarkan Kyuhyun berpikir keras atas syarat yang ia berikan kemudian sosok _black hat_ jangkung itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika langkah seorang namja dengan tatapan menyalang tajam di sana semakin mendekat ke arahnya, "Jo-Jonghyun-_ssi_..."

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Ah biasanya ekspresi seperti itu hanya ditunjukan oleh seorang penjahat yang sialnya perbuatan jahatnya kepergok" Langkah pelan Jonghyun semakin mendekat ke arah Taemin, "Apa maksudmu Jonghyun-ssi?" Taemin memundurkan tubuhnya, bulu romanya menegang mendapati tatapan Jonghyun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Apa kau mata-mata?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau. Kau 'orang' Kyuhyun 'kan?"

Taemin menggeleng keras, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca mendapati Jonghyun memepet tubuhnya menghimpit pintu. Tatapan intimidasi terlihat sangat jelas di sana, "Aku, itu tak seperti yang kau kira. Aku—"

"Kau mata-mata 'kan? Kau terlibat atas hilangnya uang proyek Insadong, bukankah begitu?"

"Bukan—"

"_YA_! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hah?" Teriak Minho dari ujung anakan tangga. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan gusar kemudian menyeret Taemin menjauh dari sisi Jonghyun, "Apa yang kau lakukan hah, kau membuat Taemin menangis brengsek!" Minho mendelik kesal ke arah Jonghyun yang hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti Minho-_ya_, kau pasti akan terkejut" Jonghyun melirik Taemin yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik punggung lebar Minho.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, dia itu aneh. Tunggu aku eumm, aku pasti akan pulang cepat" Minho membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Taemin, ia menghapus jejak air disudut manik imut Taemin. Wajahnya merapat pada wajah Taemin kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir atas Taemin, sedikit menyesapnya lembut tanpa menghiraukan Jonghyun yang hanya melongo memandangi ulah atasannya itu.

.

.

Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini suasana kantor perusahaan begitu berbeda. Wajah tegang campur frustasi atas masalah keuangan beberapa hari yang lalu kini tergantikan dengan guratan senyum dari beberapa karyawan perusahaan, khususnya bagian keuangan.

Minho mengunjungi bagian keuangan untuk mendengarkan lebih detail tentang uang proyek yang tiba-tiba kembali secara utuh.

"Hah Minho kau hebat sekali, kau telah bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan uang-uang itu" Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tiba di sana menyambut Minho dengan seringaian tajam, "Jadi bukan kau yang melakukannya?"

"Bukan aku. Aku tak sehebat itu!" Kyuhyun hanya mengibaskan tangannya merespon ucapan Minho. Pandangan Minho kini mengarah pada meja kerja Youngmin, _namja_ muda dengan kemampuan meretas yang tak kalah hebat dari Kyuhyun, "Youngmin-_ssi_, aku tau pasti kau yang berhasil memecahkan kasus ini 'kan?"

"Ah Minho _Sajangnim_, bukan saya. Saya bahkan tak berhasil menerobos _server hacker_ itu, ada sekitar tujuh lapis _password_ ciptaan citibank dan itu semua telah dibajak oleh _hacker_ dan ada banyak sekali kode _server _yang tak bisa saya pecahkan. _Hacker_ itu juga telah menyebar virus pada server citibank dengan begitu sistem komputer akan _crash _secara tiba-tiba jika tak berhasil memecahkan kode-kode itu. Maafkan saya _Sajangnim_..."

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana bisa uang itu kembali hanya dalam waktu semalam saja" Minho mendekati meja kerja Youngmin dan mengamati layar monitor _namja_ berkaca mata disana.

"Ada seseorang yang berhasil menembus _web_ citibank yang telah rusak. Ia bakan bisa menerobos dengan sangat cepat, terlihat jika ia melakukannya dini hari. Ia juga membersihkan virus yang telah menginjeksi _file_ maupun _email_ yang telah rusak. Ia mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala. Tetapi ini aneh, tak ada jejak sama sekali. Semua program telah dihapus, dengan begitu tak akan terdeteksi identitas _hacker_ yang telah mengembalikan sistem keamanan citibank. Ini luar biasa, ia pasti orang yang jenius" Kedua mata Youngmin terlihat berbinar menatap layar monitor dimejanya.

"Ah dia pasti orang yang sangat baik. Ehem baiklah satu jam lagi dimohon untuk berkumpul ke ruang rapat untuk membahas proyek Insadong"

...

Minho terlihat lebih serius sejak kasus keuangan yang menimpa perusahannya, ia hampir saja gila menghadapi kasus yang bahkan tak bisa ditangani oleh siapapun. Presdir telah memberinya kepercayaan untuk memegang dana proyek dan hal tersebut membuatnya bersikap lebih hati-hati. Ia menyingkirkan sikap apatisnya untuk lebih serius mengembangkan proyek kakeknya itu. Proyek besar yang tentunya bukan hal main-main, jika ia terus bersikap apatis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, maka proyek tersebut akan hancur karena ulahnya.

"Beberapa penduduk yang tinggal disekitar lokasi proyek telah mendapat ganti rugi dan tanah ini telah benar-benar kosong. Pengecekan kondisi lokasi juga masih terus dilakukan, suhu maupun kelembaban lingkungan terlihat stabil dan itu artinya lokasi ini cocok untuk menjalankan proyek besar. Bagaimana dengan _design_mu Minho-_ssi_? proyek ini akan segera dimulai" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia masih berdiri dihadapan mimbar, ia mencengkram laser presentasinya geram.

"_Design_ yang aku kerjakan baru sekitar lima puluh persen, aku akan menyelesaikan secepatnya" Ketus Minho. Ia menatap nanar _design_ bangunan yang baru setengahnya ia kerjakan, "Bagaimana dengan _design_mu Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" Minho menggigit pensil miliknya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan presentasinya di depan mimbar.

"Aku masih membutuhkan sekitar dua puluh persen untuk menyempurnakan _design_ itu"

"_M_-_mwo_?"

"Hhaa persaingan yang ketat, ini akan menarik. Ayo jangan bermain-main lagi Choi, aku akan mendukungmu. _Fighting_!" Jonghyun berbisik ditelinga Minho dengan tangan mengepal sebagai dorongan semangat untuk atasannya itu, "Diam kau, brengsek!"

...

Hentakan kaki pada lantai berkarpet empuk disana terkesan beradu kebisingan dengan adegan kolosal dilayar televisi. Drama kolosal _favorite_nya kini sama sekali tak mempan untuk mengalihkan perhatian yang tengah berkecamuk dihatinya. Jemarinya saling bertaut sebagai wujud betapa frustasinya ia saat ini. Rambut lurusnya yang selalu tertata rapih kini nampak berantakan tak berbentuk, "_Ottokhe_, aku...apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia, aishh bagamana bisa aku dituduh melakukan kejahatan seperti yang ia kira. Ahhhhhh..."

Taemin kembali duduk disofa empuk ruangan itu, sebagian ibu jarinya kini menjadi korban keganasan deretan giginya. Menggigit-gigit kecil seolah menyalurkan perasaan gusarnya saat ini, "Ah aku tak peduli. Toh aku tak pernah melakukan kejahatan, itu murni kebaikan. Aku hanya ingin membantu Minho _hyung_, itu saja. Aishhh berhenti bersikap bodoh Lee Taemin"

Taemin kembali bersikap tenang, pikirannya kini ia fokuskan pada adegan dilayar televisi. Meski berbagai kemungkinan buruk terus saja melayang-layang diotaknya namun, bukankah tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang 'besar' seperti Minho maupun Jonghyun-pikirnya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu perlakuan seperti apa yang akan ia dapatkan sepulang Minho pulang nanti, jika Jonghyun memang membeberkan kesalahpahaman pagi tadi.

"Kai..." Pandangan Taemin beredar menyusuri ruangan luas itu, mencari sesuatu untuk bisa menghubungi adik kesayangannya di rumah. Ia melompat dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah telepon rumah yang terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia bergegas memencet beberapa nomor, senyum mengembang dibibirnya membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa jika Kai mengetahui ia tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Namun, ia terkejut ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari Kai.

Taemin terus memencet nomor ponsel Kai dengan kasar setelah beberapa kali tak juga mendapat jawaban. Ia terlihat berfikir dan sesaat kemudian kembai memencet nomor ponsel Hyomin yang anehnya bisa ia rekam dengan sangat baik diotaknya, "_YA_! Sial! Apa setelah menjualku mereka benar-benar membuangku tanpa ingin mengingatku sama sekali. Hukss sungguh kasihan kau Lee Taemin" Taemin tertunduk dilantai merutuki nasibnya, namun tak sampai disitu ia menyerah.

Taemin melangkah hati-hati menuju kamar Minho, meski tak ada penghuninya, namun tetap saja apapun yang ia lakukan di kamar majikannya itu selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar. Ia meraih leptop Minho yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Ia bergegas menyalakannya kemudian jemarinya bergerak cepat mendeteksi gelombang sinyal ponsel Kai. Tepat dugaannya, jika Kai hanya mendiamkan ponselnya tanpa niat menerima panggilan dari siapapun maka gelomban elektromagnetik ponsel Kai akan terdeteksi dengan jelas, dengan begitu ia bisa mengawasi Kai meski dari jarak jauh. Namun, kemungkinan besar ponsel Kai rusak sehingga ia tak bisa mendeteksi gelombang elektromagnetik ponsel Kai sama sekali.

Kini jemarinya bergerak cepat menjajaki gelombang elektromagnetik ponsel Hyomin, hanya selang beberapa detik keberadaan Hyomin terdeteksi pada peta GPRS dilayar laptop Minho, "Daejeon...bagaimana bis—"

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Taemin terkejut ketika tubuh Minho menyempul secara tiba-tiba di depan pintu. Ia bergegas mematikan peta GPRS kemudian jemarinya bergerak cepat membuka aplikasi _game_ untuk mengalihkan perhatian Minho, "_Mianhae hyung_, aku hanya terlalu bosan hehee..." Ia tersenyum polos ke arah Minho yang kini mulai menghampirinya, "Ah apa kau menyukai permainan itu? pakai saja benda itu sesukamu, kau pasti sangat kesepian di sini emm. Maafkan aku" Minho merangkul leher Taemin dari arah belakang kemudian bibirnya bergerak mencium pipi lembut Taemin. Jika saja Minho melakukannya dari arah depan, ia akan melihat dengan jelas guratan merah yang menjalar dikedua pipi Taemin.

"Hah hari yang melelahkan, tapi anehnya aku sangat bersemangat. Kau tau, apa yang aku pikirkan selama di kantor eumm?" Minho melepaskan rangkulan dileher Taemin kemudian duduk merapat disamping tempat duduk Taemin.

"A-apa _hyung_?"

"Aku memikirkanmu hehee, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang setelah tau ada seseorang yang menungguku di rumah" Minho kembali mengecup pipi Taemin, ia terkekeh menatap Taemin yang hanya menundukan wajahnya.

Terlihat dengan jelas jika Taemin meremas lututnya gugup, wajahnya semakin memanas seiring dengan kecupan berulang kali yang Minho lakukan pada pipi kirinya, "Apa kau sudah makan Taemin?"

"Emm..." Taemin hanya mengangguk merespon Minho,

"Apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Emm..." Ia kembali mengangguk tanpa ada niat untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatap Minho, "Ha bagus! Kalau begitu, setiap pagi kau harus menyiapkan makanan untukku. Begitupun makan malam, kau harus menyiapkannya sebelum aku pulang. Dengan begitu, aku akan semakin bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadilah istri yang baik Taemin-_ah_"

"Eh?"

"Hehee..." Minho mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Taemin. Ia beralih meraih berkas yang baru saja ia bawa dari kantor. Ia membuka lembaran _design _bangunan yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya, mau tak mau ia harus lembur malam ini.

Setelah merasa tak ada pergerakan aneh dari seorang namja di sampingnya, Taemin melirik wajah Minho sesaat kemudian beranjak dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Minho menyingkirkan lembaran _design_nya untuk sesaat kemudian meraih lengan Taemin, "Aku akan kembali ke kamarku _hyung_, kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi? Kamarmu di sini Lee Taemin, kau tak perlu pergi kemanapun. Malam ini dan seterusnya kau akan tidur bersamaku"

"Eh?"

"Duduklah!" Minho menepuk samping tempat duduknya sebagai intruksi untuk Taemin kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah," Ucap Taemin lirih, ia meremas ujung bajunya ketika mencoba duduk kembali disamping Minho, "Wahh apa itu? bagus sekali _hyung_, luar biasa..." Wajah merah Taemin terlihat semakin cantik ketika ekspresi berbinar yang memancar diwajah Taemin begitu melirik _design_ bangunan milik Minho.

"Benarkah? Apa ini benar-benar bagus?"

"Emm..." Taemin mengangguk pasti merespon Minho, senyumannya mengembang dibibir Taemin ketika _design_ bangunan yang sengaja Minho sodorkan ke wajah Taemin, "Apa ini sebuah _design_ arsitektur? Ini terlihat luar biasa..."

"Taentu saja, sejak awal aku membangun konsep 'luar biasa' untuk _design_ hotel Insadong. Meski Insadong bukanlah distik metropolitan tetapi aku akan mengubah Insadong menjadi distrik mewah yang akan menarik banyak minat pengunjung hahaa" Minho tertawa puas dengan berbagai angan yang ia susun tentang Insadong.

"Hotel mewah? Insadong? Kenapa Insadong _hyung_? kenapa kau tak memilih Gwangju, Daegu atau bahkan Busan? Disana adalah distrik metropolitan, pasti akan banyak sekali peminat untuk mengunjungi hotel ini dari pada... Insadong"

"Hey kau pintar sekali Taemin! Bukan begitu, jika hotel ini didirikan di distrik-distrik metropolitan seperti Busan, ini tak akan menarik lagi. Bukankah banyak sekali hotel yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya disana! sebenarnya aku pribadi lebih tertarik dengan Jeju tapi kau tau? Jeju bukan lokasi yang tepat untuk didirikan bangunan seperti ini. Memang ini tak terlalu mewah jika dibandingkan dengan hotel di daerah Busan ataupun Gangnam, tapi Insadong memiliki nilai sejarah yang luar biasa. Selain itu Insadong juga memiliki tempat-tempat yang tak kalah indah jika dibandingkan dengan Jeju maupun Daegu..."

"Benarkah?" Taemin tersenyum lebar, terlihat ia begitu tertarik dengan pekerjaan yang Minho lakukan.

"Emm. Lihatlah ini Taemin, Insadong adalah salah satu tempat dengan sejarah Korea yang cukup kental. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang tertarik dengan daerah ini, maka kami memilih Insadong sebagai lokasi yang tepat sebagai sarana untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati suasana Insadong..." Minho meraih leptopnya kemudian membuka _file _yang berisi ratusan gambar tentang Insadong.

"Ini adalah istana Gyeongbokgung, kau tau istana ini adalah salah satu istana terbesar dari dinasti Joseon. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini, lihatlah ini adalah tempat yang luar biasa. Istana ini dikelilingi oleh pagar yang menjulang kokoh, ini akan lebih indah jika mengunjungi istana dimusim semi. Istana ini nampak seperti surga bunga chery, istana ini akan dipadati pengunjung pada awal musim semi. Hah.. istriku selalu menyukai tempat-tempat dengan surga bunga chery seperti ini..." Ia menghela nafasnya sesaat begitu mengingat masa-masa indah yang ia lewati bersama Seohyun diawal musim semi.

"...dan tak jauh dari istana Gyeongbokgung, terdapat Museum Nasional Rakyat Korea. Banyak sekali peminat untuk mengunjungi lokasi ini, bukankah ini adalah peluang yang sangat besar untuk menjalankan proyek. Dan ini adalah istana Changdeok, istana ini nampak masih sangat alami terlihat dari struktur arsitektur yang menyatu dengan alam dan menjadikannya sebagai salah satu istana terindah di Korea. Luar biasa bukan? Insadong adalah salah satu tempat wisata yang tak kalah indah dari Jeju. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, tempat-tempat ini bagai surga jika mengunjunginya dimusim semi. Lihatlah, indah bukan?" Minho menunjukan gambar-gambar istana dengan lautan bunga chery disepanjang jalan menuju istana- di daerah Insadong yang terletak tak jauh dari lokasi proyek perusahaannya.

"Huwaaa musim semi..." Terlihat Taemin berkaca-kaca begitu menatap indahnya istana Korea dimusin semi, "Hey kau terharu? Hehee... ini belum seberapa, masih ada tempat-tempat menarik yang bisa dikunjungi di Insadong. Bukankah kami tak salah memilih lokasi proyek hahaa" Tawa Minho terhenti sesaat ketika pandangannya menangkap Taemin tengah menyeka air matanya.

"Hey kau kenapa sayang?"

"Itu, aku jadi ingat ayah dan ibuku jika mengingat musim semi..." Taemin semakin terisak ketika menunjukan beberapa gambar dilayar leptop Minho.

"Eh?"

"Saat aku tinggal di Kanto, ayah dan ibuku selalu mengajakku berkeliling Tokyo untuk menikmati awal musim semi. Kami rutin melakukan hanami setiap tahunnya hukss..."

"Kanto? Kau pernah tinggal di Jepang? Hanami? Kau juga suka melakukan itu? makan bersama dibawah pohon Sakura...huwaaa indahnya. Aku dan istriku juga selalu melakukan itu di awal musim semi. Ehemmm beberapa hari lagi aku akan membawamu ke Insadong untuk menikmati musim semi. Kita akan berbulan madu disana heheee"

"Ha?" Sesaat Taemin terkejut mendengar ucapan Minho, tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding begitu mendengar kalimat Minho yang terakhir, "Kau tak mau? Kita akan berbulan madu dengan menikmati musim semi di Insadong, meski bukan awal musim semi tapi ini akan menyenangkan jika kau dan aku pergi kesana. Hanya kita berdua heheee"

"Ak-aku itu..."

"Apa? Aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun darimu Taemin!" Minho mengecup pipi Taemin kemudian bibirnya bergeser meraih _plum_ merah Taemin. Ia mengangkat Taemin untuk duduk dipangkuannya, "Kau cantik sekali..."

Selang beberapa detik, kini bibir Taemin sepenuhnya tenggelam dimulut Minho. Ia mencengkram bahu Minho begitu lidah jenjang Minho menerobos menjelajahi mulutnya,"Nghh..." Tak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Taemin, kini ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Minho kemudian membalas cumbuan Minho.

"Jangan bergerak, biarkan aku yang menyentuhmu malam ini sayang..." Minho berbisik pelan ditelinga kanan Taemin kemudian bibirnya bergerak turun menciumi pangkal leher Taemin hingga menciptakan desahan pelan dari pemiliknya.

...

"Seohyun-_ah_ kapan kau dan Minho menjalani sidang perceraian?"

"Entahlah, sampai saat ini Minho _Oppa_ belum bersedia menandatangani surat perceraian itu. _Waeyo Oppa_?"

"Jangan lakukan apapun sebelum kau membantuku. Lee Taemin, dia bocah yang cukup berbahaya. Ia bisa saja menghancurkan segalanya dalam waktu singat, aku akan menyingkirkannya dari sisi Minho"

...

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sebenernya chapter ini sudah saya publish di fp sebelum puasa, jadi mohon maaf jika ada adegan yang bikin ehem kekeke

tengkyu :D


End file.
